I Had My Eyes Set on You
by Vixyfox
Summary: Sora is finally going off to his first year of college and has full hopes of a normal college life. But with constant molestations by a silverette he met at a party and is now forced to room with, all his hopes are wiped clean.
1. Off to College!

Bright blue eyes stared concentratedly on a small ladybug before him, taking note of the few dots on it and how orange the color of the shell seemed to be. The head was black enough he could hardly tell where the eyes started and ended and the antennae were so thin that he could barely see it against the green of the grass. It flickered it's wings, climbing along the blade it had landed on only a few minutes ago. As it reached the end, the ladybug let it's wings spread and took off, the blue eyes still watching it until it was no longer in sight.

"Sora. You do realize the bell's about to ring in a few minutes right?" the blue eyed boy heard, turning his tan neck slightly to look up at the redhead he had been friends with since before he could really remember. "That means you should get up and head towards class." she added, nudging him with her foot.

"I know…but classes are so boring, especially towards the end of the school year." he said, sitting up and running his hands through his brown hair, yawning slightly.

"But it's our senior year Sora. We have this one week left and we'll officially be graduated. Out of high school. Free. Get it? You can bum then but for now, don't mess up in your last week of high school. They can fail you because of attendance you know." she nagged, making the brunette scowl slightly.

"I know, I know. I get it, I'm coming. Just go ahead without me." he told her, the skeptical look he received not phasing him at all. But he soon watched her back recede into the distance, soon seeing the other disappear inside the school building that he was laying just outside of. He hadn't a clue what he was going to do after he graduated. He had been accepted to several colleges so he figured he might as well go to one of them since his good for nothing dad had offered to pay. The man had riches more than any person should need and he had no problem showing it off. He was almost tempted to choose the most expensive school to see if it would even affect the man's partying and how much he spent on women.

But he didn't care enough about the man to give it a try. After a moment, he hoisted himself up from the ground, brushing himself off and looking up at the dull, rain battered brick building he had been going to for four years. To think that he was almost done with ever have to see this place again was enough to make him smile. Of course, normally the brunette was very bubbly but the school year tired him out tremendously. On weekends he was one of the most bubbly people you'd be able to find in town.

He stretched his tanned limbs before heading inside, his backpack relatively empty because it was his last week of high school for good. All of his senior friends were acting emotional, unable to believe they were almost done with high school. Sora could have cared less other than finally getting out of this hell hole they called a school.

"Sora! Sign my yearbook! You never did you jerk!" he heard a rather chipper voice call out, turning his head to see Selphie grinning at him, holding out the heavy, thick, hard backed yearbook they had received last week.

"Sorry." he said, giving her an apologetic grin. "This past week has been crazy if you know what I mean. I've had to return my gown twice because they keep giving me one that's too big. I finally got their smallest size but even then it looks huge on me." he told her, opening the book and flipping through to the back where they left space for everyone to sign. He found a spot no one had used up, signing some crap about the last four years in high school and years previous to that since they had grown up on the same island before handing it back to her.

"Thanks. Tidus and Wakka were looking for you too. They said you had to sign their yearbooks. And something about some 'super sick' party they're having after graduation Saturday." she said, giving him a light wave before she walked over to her group of friends she spotted not too far away from them.

He didn't have to look for Tidus and Wakka for long, the two were always together and usually hanging out near the gym. They were two of their school's biggest jocks so it was hardly surprising. "Hey, Sora!" Tidus called, smiling brightly at his shorter friend.

"Hey." he said, giving them a light wave.

"You look tired. But anyway, Wakka and I are going to have this sick party after graduation. We even invited some college kids from the college we're going to. Maybe you'll meet someone from your college too. So just show up. It'll help cheer you." he said, Wakka grinning stupidly from where he stood beside the blonde.

"Yeah man, you haven't decided what college you're going to yet right?" the orange haired male asked, still grinning at him widely.

"No, not yet. But I'll be sure to come by Saturday. But no promises." he said, giving them a light smile before the two's jock friends began to hustle them into a group conversation about blitzball, Sora taking this as his chance to leave.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, talking to his friends who were very emotional about leaving and signing yearbooks with silly or heartfelt messages. By the time graduation day rolled around, he was ready for the damned thing to be over.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Sora! Graduation day!" a sweet, incredibly happy voice woke him, his door flying open as a woman with long brown hair tied into a braid barged in, grinning at her sleepy son who lay tangled in his light, olive green bed sheets.

"Huh? Mommmmm." he groaned, burying his face into his pillow as he hugged it closer to his body.

"Now now dear, get up. You have to be there by nine this morning remember?" She reprimanded, walking further into the room and taking hold of his sheets to try to tug them off the brunette. Sora was always hard to wake up but once he was up, there was no getting him to sleep until he was exhausted.

"Let me sleep more." he groaned, letting go of his blanket and hearing her stumble back slightly.

"Sora Hikari, if you don't get up right this minute, you won't get your graduation gift!" she said sternly, almost laughing when his head suddenly shot up, blue eyes wide as he looked up at her.

"That's so mean!" he cried out, his shock subsiding temporarily so he could yawn again and wipe the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in his bed. He looked back up at her, lower lip jutting out in a pout. "Can I have it? Can I can I can I?" he asked, pleading with her lightly as his fingers laced together.

She grinned at him, pretending to think. "No. You were rude to your poor, dear mother. My heart just can't take it." She faked a chest pain before grinning at him again. "Of course you can silly. But just remember, you absolutely have to take care of it." she said, grin widening as she saw the confused look in his eyes.

"Fine, fine, what is it? A hamster or something?" he asked, the woman laughing lightly and shaking her head in answer.

"No silly. Close your eyes." she told him, watching him close do as he was told. He heard her running off into her room, coming back after a few minutes later, hearing a few 'thumps' along the way. He assumed with Aerith being her herself, she probably tripped in her excitement to give her son his graduation gift.

Finally, he felt something rather heavy and square being placed on his lap. "Okay, open." she chirped.

He let his blue eyes flutter open and looked down, his mouth gaping open when he saw the box of a Macbook Pro sitting in his lap, looking back up at her. "M-Mom! This is awesome!" he cried out, setting it on the bed before he began to reach for a hug, the woman enthusiastically hugging him back.

"I'm glad you like it. I was hoping it would help you to choose an art school to go to instead of one of those fuddy duddy no fun colleges with all the generic careers. You should go for art instead." she said with a grin.

He smiled at her sweetly, looking back at his laptop. "Thanks mom…it will. I was thinking about that art school out on the main island a few hours away. I've read the reviews for it. I just have to let them know I've chosen to attend. I've done all the financial things with them in case I decided to go. I did it with every college I was accepted to." he said as he scratched the back of his head lightly.

"That's my boy." she said with a bright grin, moving to his closet and pulling out his graduation gown. "Now, get dressed! I have breakfast cooking downstairs and it should be ready in a few minutes. And then…Off to graduation!" she called. "Now hurry." she said before she suddenly disappeared out of his room.

He laughed softly, looking back at his laptop, running his fingers over the cardboard of the box, opening it and smiling as he looked at the beauty of a brand new Macbook Pro sitting right there on his bed. He never thought he would ever get to have one before now.

With a small sigh, he closed the box and pulled his blanket over it before getting up and moving into his bathroom to finally start getting ready for the day. He would finally escape the insanity of high school and move on to a much better education that actually had something to do with what he wanted to do with his life.

But the only problem was that he didn't even know what he really wanted to do. His mother was an amateur artist and sold her paintings in small galleries sometimes. He supposed he had gotten his artistic ability from her but he didn't want to just paint and sculpt like she did. He wanted so do something in art…maybe graphic design. That sounded interesting enough to him.

Once he was done getting dressed, the brunette went downstairs to see his mother just setting the plates down on the table. "Perfect timing my chocolate spiked darling." she said with a bright grin, hands on her hips. She was wearing a rather elegant pink dress with a red shrug and a red bow to match in her hair. Sora had seen her wear this outfit during any important occasion. It was probably he favorite dress up outfit and if she could, he knew she would wear it everywhere.

He sat down at the table, starting to eat his breakfast slowly. He still had a whole hour before he had to be there. "So, any parties tonight deary?" she asked as she sat across from him, eating her own breakfast.

"Tidus and Wakka are having a party but I'm not sure if I want to go or not." he said, no hint of any kind of excitement in his voice. "They said there would be some college kids there and that I might meet some going to my college." he added, his mother grinning widely at him.

"You should go! Starting out with friends is always a benefit! Especially if they're a year ahead of you and know their way around school!" she said, tilting her head the way she always seemed to do when she was trying to convince him to do something she knew Sora didn't have very much interest in. She nearly always won simply because of the fact that her son didn't like denying her something nor did he like getting into long conversations about why he should do it.

But he loved that she was so insistent about things. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have ever figured out certain things about himself. Like the fact that he really loved the scent of vanilla of which he had found out after his mother convinced him to go with her to the biggest candle store in the world. Or the fact that he was terrible at sports of which he had discovered during sports camp several years ago. Or the fact that he was gay…something he found out about when a girl asked him out and tried to molest him on their date.

Aerith didn't care, as long as he just found the right guy. He had dated maybe two guys during school, both of which had been mutual break ups. He had to admit that they had been enjoyable to date while it lasted but it was easy to tell that they just weren't going to last forever. He had even introduced one of them to his twin brother and they had hit it off really well. If he could remember correctly, they were still dating and had been for three years.

He missed his brother a lot. But when his parents had split, so did their custody of their children. Roxas chose to go with their father to make things simpler so there wouldn't be any stress. It was hard to be separated but they talked constantly to keep up with each other.

"Alright, let's get going Sora! Better to be early than late. Besides, I want a good seats o I can take pictures." she said with a grin.

"Mommm, no pictures pleaseeee." he whined, pouting at her as they put their plates in the sink.

"Of course I'm taking pictures! My baby's growing up today! And my other baby will be there too! I have to record all of this! Maybe one day you'll know what it feels like to watch someone grow up and want to take pictures all the time!" she huffed as she took the camera in hand and snapped the first one of the day. "Now, let's get going." she grinned.

He sighed, following her out the door and locking it while she rushed to the car. Sometimes she could be more childish than he could but it was only whenever she was very excited. Normally, she was calm and mostly considered charming.

After the door was locked, he went to the car and sat in the passengers seat, smiling lightly. He was excited to finally be over with everything that had to do with high school.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Young adults in matching green gowns flowed everywhere, some holding up their white paper that officially stated they had graduated high school while others jumped with their friends out of excitement. Girls were crying with their parents while mothers cried over their sons.

Sora found himself being tackled into a hug by his brother, grinning at the blonde happily. "Roxas!" he cried out happily, hugging the other back as he heard clicks of a camera. "Mom! Stop it!" he cried out with a pout.

"Now now, you can't expect me to just sit back and grin can you? It's been a whole two months since you've been able to see each other!" she pouted, smiling as Roxas came over to give her a hug as well. "Hey honey, you know, you should call more often. I won't be able to depend on our little Sora here to catch me up with what you're doing."

"Heh heh…I hate phones…but I guess I should try calling more often." he blonde said, his clear dislike of phones showing on his face. "But anyway…Sora, have you decided what college you're going to?" he asked, looking at his twin expectantly. Roxas was one of those get down to business right away before actually relaxing and having fun.

"Well..I think I might just go to this art school on one of the main islands. But…I don't know what for yet…I think maybe Graphic Design or something." he said, watching Roxas grin at him.

"Good, I would have hit you if you didn't choose an art school you dork." he grinned, making Sora smile at him. "So, going to any parties tonight? Axel mentioned some party and said he'd take me." he told him, arms crossed as he talked with him.

"I guess. Tidus and Wakka are having a party and want me to come. There will be college kids there too so I might meet someone who's going to the same school I am. But I doubt it since the school is two, almost three hours away." he said.

"Aw, don't be negative about it dear, I'm sure you'll meet someone there. And then I won't have to worry about you getting lost on campus."

"Mom, it's not even that big of a campus! Just three buildings not even a ten minutes walk apart from each other. And I doubt I'll be using all three since one is mainly for the culinary students." he said, his attention being drawn away when he heard Kairi calling his name.

"Sora! Hey!" she cried, immediately hugging him before moving to wave at Roxas. "Make sure you come to that party tonight. Otherwise I'll have to kick your butt." she said, waving to them as she caught up with her parents as they left.

Sora could only sigh and shaking his head lightly. "Everyone seems so insistent I go to this party. I just don't get it." he said with a laugh as he and his family began to leave the grounds.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Soraaaa, hurry up. You take forever to pick out clothes." Kairi whined, sitting on the brunette's bed beside Roxas as they watched him move about trying to find a shirt he felt happy with.

"I don't go to parties often, you guys should know that. I don't know what the standard party clothes are." he pouted, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Yeah, yeah. Just pick out a shirt already and let's go. Axel's waiting on me and he won't hesitate to yell at you for taking so long." he said, grinning at him.

"Oh please, you two will have plenty of time to spend together while you're here so don't chide me about anything." he said, finally pulling on a shirt with different colors of bright masking tap across it. It would have to work.

"Alright, let's go then!" Roxas hopped off the bed, Kairi following right after him as the two of them took hold of Sora's hands to drag him out of the room before he could decide that he didn't like this shirt and tried to change again.

It took the three only ten minutes to walk to Tidus's house, hearing the music blaring when they were several houses away. Going inside was no better, the lights were off and strobe lights were flashing everywhere. It was almost like a club except for the looming threat of the police being called for noise violation.

He looked around the scene, Roxas being pulled away by Axel almost immediately after they had entered the house, having a vague feeling he knew what they were going to be up to in a guest bedroom. It's not like Tidus didn't have enough for almost every couple here. His house was huge considering his dad owned several blitzball teams.

He glanced at Kairi who had already found several of her friends, the group seeming to be flirting with someone he had never seen before. He assumed it to be a college guy. He sighed, starting to move through the crowd to find a corner where the music wasn't too loud, sitting down in a chair as he watched everyone on the dance floor move.

His eyes searched through the crowd, looking over at anyone who came to the table to get punch not too far away from where he sat. Everyone looked like they were having a ton of fun, he was content with just watching them all. He blinked when he saw a flash that didn't quite go in the same rhythm as the strobe lights, searching around for it everywhere until he spotted someone with a camera, the figure lean yet their shirt fit well enough to show they had muscles. Sora glanced down, noticing his pants were only slightly baggy. But the most impressive part of this person was their eyes.

He found aqua green eyes staring at him from behind the camera he had lowered slightly, hair flowing over his shoulders as silver as any jewelry he had ever seen. Sora found himself captivated by his eyes, not even noticing as they got closer to him. It wasn't until he saw another flash that he flinched, hands coming up to rub his eyes slightly.

"Sorry." a smooth voice said, the sound seeming to just roll into his ears and get stuck in his brain.

"I-It's alright." he said, finally opening his eyes to find the most gorgeous man he had ever seen before standing in front of him with a camera hanging from his neck.

"What are you doing here all alone anyway? Isn't this a graduation party? You should be having fun with the rest of them." the man said, Sora watching as he glanced around them, taking a few snapshots now and again before letting it fall around his neck again.

"I-I'm not much of a party person but everyone insisted that I come. They kept saying I might meet someone that goes to the college I'm starting at soon." he told him, watching the man take a seat beside him.

"What college?"

"The Art Institute on the main islands." he told him, watching the pale man's lips curl into a slight smile.

"I'm attending that school. I'm on summer vacation now and start back again two weeks before freshmen move in. I could show you around the school when you get there." he offered, his smile never leaving his face.

"Sure, that'd be nice." he said, unable to help but find that half smile charming. He felt his heart pounding slightly in his chest, surprised by this. He hadn't felt that since the last time he had dated someone. Did that mean…he was developing a crush on someone he hadn't known for even five minutes?

"Great. Now, how about a dance? You can't go to a party and not have a least one dance." he said, standing up and offering his hand to him, his aqua eyes only capturing Sora's attention again. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was in the older's pale one and he was up on his feet, moving onto the dance floor.

He was vaguely aware of the man passing off his camera to one of his friends before they were on the dance floor, the other immediately getting into the rhythm. It took Sora a little more time to start dancing, pale hands resting on his hips to help move them with the beat. He could feel everyone else dancing around them but his eyes were staring straight into the aqua ones right in front of him, feeling as though he was losing his breath.

He wasn't sure how long he danced with the mysterious male, all he knew what that after a long time, he felt exhausted and finally pulled away from the other to head out of the crowd, moving outside to fresh air where he could cool down and catch his breath. He hadn't realized that he was sweaty.

He gasped when he felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind, recognizing those pale arms that belonged to the man he had been dancing with for who knows how long. "You don't dance all that badly." lips whispered near his ear, making him turn his head slightly to look at him.

"T-Thanks." he said, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

"You have a place we can go?" he heard the voice ask before teeth began to bite at his earlobe, making him shiver. He hadn't expected something like this to happen.

"M-My mom's home. I don't think we could do that." he said softly, bewildered that this man would even ask something like this. Of course, he seemed to have forgotten that he was talking to a very gorgeous, wonderfully dancing, sexy college guy.

"Are you sure?" His breath rolled over his ear, teeth nibbling at his earlobe again. His body was pressed against his back insistently, as if to tell Sora that they could do this. "The way you danced, how you moved your hips so sexily…" the male continued, one of his hands moving to rest on the brunette's hips lightly as he started a small sway. "The way your skin glistens when you're sweaty." he kissed his neck, able to feel the silver hair brushing against his skin. "Come on…we can be quiet."

Before Sora had any chance to cave in, someone caught the silverette's attention, the male lifting his head to look at one of his friends. "Riku! Hey, let's ditch now. My uncle just called and said he got us like, ten kegs of beer." a boy wearing a grey beanie called out.

A smirk appeared on the man's face, finally pulling away from the smaller brunette. "Well then, until next time cutie. See you at school." he whispered into his ear, making Sora give one last shiver as his hand slid across his ass before he completely left him standing there, dazed and confused about what had just almost happened, what he had just almost given in to.

He stood there for several more minutes, watching several teenagers climbing into the same car Riku was taking before they drove off, officially ditching the party. He shook his head, hand moving up to his head to run through his hair for a moment as he composed himself and began to walk home, even with it so dark out. He was almost afraid to go to school now that he had met much such a…breathtaking man.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared up at the ceiling of his room, only in his boxers. Summer seemed to have gone by a lot faster than he could have hoped it would. He had been bored all summer since most of the friends he had graduated took off on one last amazing vacation before they had to ship off to college. He sighed softly, again, looking at his doorway when his mother knocked lightly.

"Sora deary, you might want to go ahead and start packing up. We move you over in three days." she said, raising her eyebrow as she looked at her son. "Are you thinking about that guy from the party Roxas told me he saw you dancing with?" she asked with a light grin on her face.

"Mom! No!" he blushed, sitting up. "That was months ago! Why would I still be thinking about it?" he asked, frowning to himself. Ever since Roxas told Aerith about him dancing with Riku, she hadn't been able to help but mention him every time she saw him thinking to himself.

"Oh, come on, I heard he was sexy. And you haven't told me anything about him. Come on, tell me." she begged. She had asked him to tell her almost all summer but Sora refused say anything about him. He was too embarrassed to tell her about what almost happened.

"No mom, I keep telling you I don't know anything about him. We met, we danced, and then I came home." he said, moving out of his bed to start going through his clothes so he could pack.

"Soraaaa. Come onnn. You can't tell me that you two didn't even talk. Tell me. Pleaseeee?" she whined, lower lip jutting out as she pleaded with him. It was easy to see where he got his pout from.

"Mom, all we talked about was school that night." he said, knowing that she didn't believe him by the look she gave him. He frowned, staring at her. "What? That's all that happened mom!" he insisted, watching Aerith raise an eyebrow and inch forward, laughing as fingers began to tickle his sides.

"You can't lie to me!" she grinned, making him laugh until his sides hurt and even then she wouldn't give him a break.

"F-Fine!" he laughed out, grabbing her hands while she grinned at him. He took a moment to catch his breath before he looked at her, Aerith just giving him that awaiting grin as she leaned forward in anticipation. "W-Well…we went outside and started talking. He thought I was sexy and kept hitting on me to the point where I almost let him…you know." he blushed darkly.

"Sora! That's so cute!" she cried out, hugging him happily. "Oh! I hope you see him on campus! From the sounds of it he sounds like a stud!" she cried out. shaking him lightly. "Oh, maybe I'll get to meet him when I help move you in Thursday!" she said cheerfully as she finally stopped hugging him and finally leaped up to leave the room. "Now get packing!" she said happily.

He didn't see what was so cute about almost letting some guy that he hadn't even learned the name of do him. He couldn't understand how she didn't get made at him, especially with the worst explanation he had ever given anyone of anything. But all he could do was simply shrug and get to packing.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Those three days passed by without much interest outside of packing and rediscovering articles of clothes he had long forgotten he had. Most of them were clothes from when he had first started high school and had liked too much to throw out. But with each new school year came new clothing and now he just had a heap of clothes he was taking with him. At least he wouldn't have to do the laundry too often.

Currently, he was sitting in his mother's car, knees drawn up to his chest as he looked out the window, listening to whatever CD his mother had put into their car's CD player. All of his clothes and college gear took up the back seats and back of the car the car really not all too packed since he didn't have much to take with him to begin with.

They had been riding in the car for two and a half hours and finally had hit the town only five minutes ago. Sitting in traffic wasn't fun as Sora was reminded while they were stuck several cars away from a light while traffic was trying to come in from the highway exit to their right.

"Sora, I love you baby but why in the world did you have to choose such a busy town to live in from now on?" she pouted, banging her head against the steering wheel of the car while traffic once again stopped before it could even get started.

"Hey, you're the one that encouraged me to go to an art school. This is the closest one you know." he said, blue eyes looking back at her. "Besides, it's a really good school. Traffic's probably this bad because it's near one of the last weekends of summer." he said, glancing at the car beside them with a bored looking man reading the newspaper and taking a sip from a paper coffee cup while his eyes kept glancing up at the light to see when it would change.

"Yeah…I guess. But my lord! Remind me to only visit you during the week! Otherwise I'll lose all my hair by the time I'm fifty!" she cried out, making her son laugh at her lightly.

"Mom…just stop worrying about it. Don't forget there are several colleges on this island so I'm not the only one moving into my dorm." he said, able to feel his mother's gaze on him while she groaned.

"You don't tell me anything but the basics do you? From now on I'm going to need a full traffic report from you." she huffed, driving forward when traffic allowed. After several more minutes of meaningless conversation, they finally broke free of traffic and were pulling into the parking lot so Sora could get his dorm key and move in.

He climbed out of the car, Aerith deciding to stay in the car to relax for a bit while he ran inside to the new student's table to get his key. He walked through the entrance of the building, finding several tables set up for different things that they needed. He sighed, looking around at all the tables and freezing when he saw a familiar head of silver hair. He quickly looked away before he male could notice him looking at him, although he doubted he would since he was busy flirting with a quirky little red head with short shorts on and an almost see through shirt.

He went through all the tables quickly, taking care of any business they needed him to before he came to the last table where the other male was. He went to the woman that sat beside the silver haired male, the woman looking up at him with a light smile. "How can I help you dear?" she asked, adjusting her small glasses.

"I just needed to get my house key. My name's Sora Hikari." he told her, watching her nod her head and start to go through all the manilla envelopes with names labeled on them. While he waited, he felt eyes on him, daring a glance at the silver eyes beauty and finding himself captivated as the male stared at him.

"Well well…I didn't think we'd see each other again the day you moved in." he said with a grin, a light blush rising on the brunette's face. But he said nothing in reply, the woman handing him the envelope before he could even think of anything to say to the other. He took it and left the table, heading towards the doors as he heard the scraping of a chair on the floor and feet running to catch up to him. "Aw, don't ignore me. You're mad because I left you before we could do anything aren't you?" he asked heard the male ask, looking up at him.

"N-No! I'm not mad. My mom's just waiting out in the car for me." he said, continuing to walk out the doors of the main building and down the few steps there were before he felt a hand grabbing his wrist and spinning him around to face the silver haired male he felt so nervous around.

"Mhm. Sorry to say, I don't believe you." he grinned, Sora blinking in surprise. He was startled as the other began to lean forward, lips stopping right beside his ear. "Don't think I forgot how sexily you dance or how your hips move. I don't forget easily." he whispered, teeth biting at his earlobe and making the brunette shiver slightly, his heart starting to race again like it had that night they had met.

But his heart really started acting up when he heard his mother's voice. "Sora! There you are! I got worried because you were taking so long!" she huffed, stopping when she noticed the silver hair man attached to her son's ear. "Aw, you must be that boy from the party!" she nearly squealed, immediately walking forward as the male pulled away from Sora's ear and gave her a charming grin and holding out a hand.

"You must be Sora's mother. It's nice to meet you. My name is Riku." he said as Aerith took his hand and shook it enthusiastically. "So…he talked about me did he?" he asked her, giving a sly grin to Sora, the boy blushing and looking away.

"Oh yes. But he was so reluctant to! I had to get his brother to tell me. Otherwise the poor boy would never have told me anything! He likes to keep me out of any romantic matters. Maybe he's still trying to cope with the fact that he's gay." she sighed in slight disappointment, looking at him as though to say he should just accept the fact that he liked guys.

"Mom! I am not! I've dated a few guys!" he cried out, his face reddening even more.

"Two guys Sora. Two. Leon was such a sweet boy. And look at Axel! He's with Roxas now!" she argued.

"Mommm. I introduced Axel and Roxas because I thought they would do well together and you see how long they've been dating!" he pouted, making her smile.

"Oh, I just love that pout!" she cried out, hugging him. Riku grinned as he watched the spectacle before him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh Riku deary, you just have to get Sora out of that shell of his! You seem so charming so I don't mind you. But if you two don't work out, you have to keep an eye out for anyone he does date." she said, making Sora hide his face behind his hands in embarrassment.

"_Mom._ Stop trying to find me a boyfriend. I can find them on my own thanks." he said, watching her pout. "Can we just get me moved in please?" he pleaded with her, watching her glance to Riku and back to him.

"Alright, alright. Riku dear, would you like to help?" she asked with a grin, the male grinning right back at her.

"Sure. I would love to help." he said, Aerith grinning almost devilishly.

"We only have two free seats in the car. The drivers seat and the passenger's seat. Guess you two will have to share." she said before turning to head back to the car.

"Mm…I don't think I'd mind." Riku said, lips nearing Sora's ear again. "If it means that I get to feel your body again, I don't mind at all." he whispered and nipped at his ear before he was suddenly right behind his mother.

Sora was left blushing, shaking his head to try to clear his mind before following after the two. He didn't understand why the man was so insistent with his hints for sex. And why the heck would his mother even tell Riku of all people that they should date and she approved of him when she'd only met him this once? Granted Sora had only met him twice but still…he knew a different side than his mother.

With a sigh, he found Riku already in the car, Aerith grinning at him. "Come on Sora, I want to get you moved in and settled so you and Riku can have more time to…get to know each other." she grinned. He gave her a light glare, climbing into the car and finding hands taking hold of his hips before he could sit down. They moved him so that he was sitting on the silverette's lap, blushing once again.

He felt awkward on the short ride over to the dorms, climbing out as soon as they parked, finally opening his manilla envelop and letting the key drop into his hand. "Uh…it says room 317." he said, looking up at the tall building before them. "At least it's not the top floor." he muttered, opening the back door to pull out a few things to take with him.

Aerith and Riku grabbed a few things as well before they all began to head into the building, relieved to find there were both stairs and elevators they could choose form. He quickly took an elevator, climbing off on the third floor and finding his room easily. Almost as soon as he opened the door he was startled to hear strange moans, finding two bodies occupying one of the beds.

They immediately stopped, looking at the door, one with an embarrassed face, the other looking as though he could care less, rather, he just wanted to finish. "S-Sorry!" Sora squeaked, immediately turning his back to them.

Riku peaked over his shoulder, grinning at the two. "You do realize today's move in day right guys?" he asked, deciding he'd rest his chin on Sora's shoulder while he talked to them.

"Heh, must have forgotten." the one on top said, his dark blue, almost purplish hair covering half his face while the blonde underneath him continued to blush.

"Mm, I'm guessing you'd rather just room with Demyx?" he asked, watching his friend smirk.

"Of course I would, did you really have to ask?"

"Alright then, hey Sora, give him your key. You'll be my roommate then." Riku grinned, making the brunette gawk at him.

"N-No way! Don't I get any say in this?"

"Oh stop being such a big baby honey! This is a good opportunity!" Aerith chirped from behind the two of them,

"Yeah Sora, it's a good opportunity." Riku agreed, all the while giving him a grin. He glanced between them, finally sighing in defeat and pouting almost angrily. Riku grinned, ushering Sora out of the room and closing the door before he walked down the hall to the opposite end and pulled out his own key to unlock the door.

The room was relatively clean, one side had several bookshelves full of books he was sure weren't text books and a few pictures were hung on the wall of the two they had just found in bed together. The other side had several band posters up but the wall mostly pictures of various things such as people, flowers, trees, street lights.

He paused when he recognized one of the pictures, setting his things down against the wall before he went to look at them. "Hey, these are the pictures from the party." he said, pointing to the ones in the top left corner.

"Yeah, I only put my favorite ones on the wall." he said before he slinked behind him and rested his hands on the other's hips. "There are two of you up here." he said into his ear before backing off and going over to Aerith. "Shall we go get the rest of his things?" he asked her with a charming smile on his face.

She grinned and nodded her head. "Of course. Sora dear, why don't you watch the room while Riku and I go get the rest of your things? I think we can handle two more small bags." she said, taking Riku and leaving the room.

He blinked, shrugging his shoulders lightly when they were gone. He suddenly felt so….grown up. Knowing he wasn't going to be living with his mother anymore and having a roommate whose new hobby seemed to be trying cox him into some sort of sexual deed, or at least torture him with his teases while he was here.

He didn't know how he was going to handle everything while he was here. He was a good student, he turned in his work when he was supposed to, he was hardly ever late, he was always the quite one in the back who didn't want to say anything. It was just who he was. He had never been confronted with people who liked him other than Leon and Axel and even then those relationships hadn't even been that long.

Leon was a few years older than him but he had been sweet to him. He had respected his wishes and taken him out on at least one date every two weeks to give him time to do school work and spend time with his mom. Aerith had really liked him but in the end, they had decided not to date anymore. They were still really good friends and he was happy that he got to talk to him still. And now that he was on the mainland, he would get to visit with him again.

Axel had been nice too, but he was just so different from Leon. He was a lot more energetic and sometimes could be a bit too irrational when making decisions. He had a hot temper. That relationship had been rather short but they weren't all that mad about it. He had figured that Axel would be a better match for Roxas than for him. And it turned out that he had been right.

He blinked when Aerith's laugh was heard from the hallway, peeking out to see Riku charming his mother into liking him. Sora wasn't sure as to why the silverette was so persistent with him. He had been hoping that they wouldn't actually see each other after that night. He had been so embarrassed because he knew that if the man had stayed just a few minutes more he would have given into his advances. And he was afraid he would give into them now that he would be living with him.

Aerith came through the door with his new roommate behind her, Riku carrying the rest of Sora's things. "So dear, what do you think about it? Will you be okay here?" she asked him, grinning at him lightly.

"O-Oh, it's fine." he replied, smiling at her lightly. "I think it'll be better after I've unpacked everything and get settled." he said, glancing around at the side that would be his as soon as the other male got his things out. He hoped it would be soon, otherwise he wouldn't know what to do with all his clothes.

"Good. I'll call you when I get home. Or later tonight. Or sometime. I just hope to hear some good news from you about a certain something." she grinned at him, pulling her son's head down to her to kiss his forehead. "Alright sweetie, I'm going now. Be a good boy." she said with a smile, giving Riku one last nod before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sora blinked, surprised that she had left so quickly. He had been expecting her to cry or act like one of those touchy mothers who wanted to just stay as long as possible. But she was gone, just like that. He scratched the back of his head, looking at the few bags he had. He didn't know what to do now.

"So, now that we're alone…and you can't unpack anything until Zexion gets his things out of here." Riku's voice broke his thought process, making him look back at him to find the male not too far away from him. "So I was thinking…" he began, already beginning to wrap his arms around the brunette's waist and pulling him close to him, making Sora blush lightly.

"T-Thinking what?" he asked, feeling lips move beside his ear, hot breath rolling across the shell of it.

"I was thinking we could get to know each other a little better. What do you say?" he said, nipping at his ear lobe again. Sora shivered, feeling hands moving down to his ass to grab at it while teeth continued to nip at his ear. He shivered again, finding that his arms wouldn't push the male away from him.

He felt lips move down to his neck, gasping as they stopped and starting to suck at a spot while the hands on his ass pushed his hips completely against the other's hips. He found that his body was getting weaker just being near this male. Why did he have to meet him? If he hadn't met him, he wouldn't be having such a battle with himself.

"P-Please stop." he finally heard his voice let out, relieved that he was at least able to make himself do something to try to stop this from happening. The lips stopped sucking on his neck, moving back up to his ear to speak again.

"Are you sure you want me to stop? After all, we've both been waiting for a while for this." Riku whispered, hands still pressing their hips together. "I still haven't forgotten how you danced and the way your skin got when you sweated." he whispered into his ear, swaying their hips lightly, giving a small grind.

Sora gasped, shivering again. "Y-Yes." he said, his heart racing in his chest slightly as he waited for the other to let go of him. But when he began to grind their hips against each again, he couldn't help but let out a moan.

"From the sound of that moan, I'd say that you don't want me to stop at all." he whispered into his ear, biting the lobe again. His resolve was quickly disappearing and at this rate, it wouldn't be long before this man had him underneath him and moaning. He had to keep strong, he just knew he did but he also knew that he just wouldn't be able to.

"I-I'm sure I want you to stop. Now please. Just stop it." he pleaded with him, shivering slightly. Riku licked the shell of his ear before finally letting him go, grinning at him.

"Just you wait, it won't be long before you give in." he said with a grin before Sora watched him go into their bathroom. He immediately left, feeling as though he needed some fresh air to calm himself down. He _really_ needed some time to think.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After several minutes of walking, he found himself out on the grounds, heading towards town. The brunette honestly didn't know where he thought he was going, he didn't know anything about this town, he didn't know where anything was and he especially didn't know anyone willing to show him around…other than the very person he was trying to get away from at the moment.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through spiked hair, feeling his pocket buzz at that very moment. He quickly slipped his cell phone out of his pant pocket and smiled when he saw that Leon was calling him. He quickly answered with a 'hello big bad man', making Leon chuckle lightly on the other side.

"Hey, I was just wondering what you were doing? I remember you telling me you were moving in today. Did you finish getting settled in?" Sora could hear the noises in the background, probably from Leon's current boyfriend, Cloud, cleaning up the place. Apparently the older brunette had gotten a bit sloppy since he had gone to college.

"Not really…but I'll tell you about that later. Can we meet up for a little while? I really don't want to go back to my dorm room right now…there's molester just waiting for me to come back." he said, groan evident in his voice.

"Molester? Well…I'm sure it'd be hard for any college guy to keep their hands off you with as adorable as you are." the other said, his tone teasing.

"Oh shut up. I'm serious, he's already molested me more than five times! And I've only been here for maybe an hour! And then there was that party! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party!" he cried out exasperatedly as he listened to Leon's chuckling die down near the end of his ranting.

"What party?"

"It was a graduation party I went to…everyone kept bugging me to go. I was just sitting in the corner minding myself when this guy just comes up with a camera and is taking pictures and then I get roped into dancing with him and then he almost convinces me to go have sex with him and then he just left!" Sora huffed, getting several looks from a few other students out on the campus grounds. The brunette had obviously forgotten he wasn't in a private place and shouldn't be speaking of such things so loudly or not at all.

He quieted his voice as he continued to talk, eyebrows knitted together in his annoyance. "Turns out he goes to my college and we're not roommates when I was originally in another room but walked in to my roommate having sex with Riku's roommate and suddenly I'm forced to change rooms." he said, his free hand at his temple, rubbing lightly. He was getting a headache at just thinking about today's events…and just how much of a nuisance Riku had been since he had met him.

"I see…" Leon spoke, having long ago gotten used to Sora's rants and way of moving on from one thing to another without really connecting them well. "And he's been molesting you since?" he asked. Sora nodded, even when Leon couldn't see it but the older knew the boy well enough to know he was nodding without thinking. "Well..I can't say much without meeting him. How about I come by tomorrow afternoon? I know where your school is at, you just have to meet me at the gates so you can show me where your dorm is." he said.

Sora sighed in relief, smiling brightly. "Great! Then tomorrow afternoon it is!" he said. If anyone could scare Riku off, it had to be Leon. A lot of people tended to avoid Leon because of how grouchy he always seemed. Sora wasn't even sure how they had ever started talking with as quiet as the man used to be. Of course, Sora could be quite bubbly at times and was probably the reason itself.

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm at the gates. Until then, be careful Sora." the older said before hanging up, Sora stashing his phone back into his pant pocket. He felt more relaxed now that he had talked to the one living soul he knew in this town. At least this whole infatuation would come to an end soon, he honestly couldn't wait. He wanted to be a normally college freshman, focusing on school work, hanging out with a few friends, and sleeping in until late in the afternoon.

He then because to head back to his dorm, a few more students up and about, probably excited for their first night away from their parents for the next three months. Sora rolled his eyes at the wild behavior a few exhibited, quietly slipping past all the fuss and celebration to head back to his dorm.

As he exited the elevator, he saw the two guys from earlier, the blonde blushing as he saw him but immediately gave him a smile as he lugged one of the bookcases into the room. It looked like 'Zexion' was finally moving out. Which meant Sora could finally start unpacking everything. He watched as the blue hair individual entered after the blonde and closed the door, quickly passing and heading back to his own room.

He found the door unlocked, probably from the other's recent move, and went in, bringing a hand up to his face and covering his eyes immediately. "We have a bathroom you can change in you know!" he cried out, the naked silverette simply looking at him with amusement.

"Aw come on, I didn't think you'd be back for a while. And besides, Zexion never minded. Although…he was always reading or with Demyx." Riku said as he pulled on some boxers, unable to stop grinning to himself. "You can look now." he said, Sora peeking between his fingers before slowly letting his hand fall.

"Where's my key for the dorm?" he asked, Riku using his head to point over to where Zexion had left it. The brunette quickly walked over and pulling out his tiny keyring that only held his house key and a homemade keychain his friend Kairi had made for him back in freshmen year, when she had still liked him even though he was gay. He slid the key on, slipping it back into his pocket before going over to his bed and beginning to unpack everything, all the while feeling those beautiful aqua eyes on him.

Irritated, he looked over at the older who was laying on his bed on his side, his elbow propping his head up with an amused smile on his face. Rolling his eyes, he went back to unpacking but he couldn't seem to concentrate, knowing the other was still looking at him. Finally, he looked back, glaring at him. "Just _what_ is so amusing?" he asked him, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips, a habit he had picked up from his endearing mother.

"Nothing…I'm just thinking about how wonderful this year is going to be." he said before moving to lay on his back, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling where even more of his pictures were. Sora continued to glare, moving to stand beside the other's bed, leaning over so he could have his full attention.

"Look you, I'm not going to put up with your molesting the whole year. Either stop it or I'll make a complaint to the school. I'm sure they'd love to know that one of their students is a molester." he said, appalled as the other simply smirked at him.

"Oh-ho, dear Sora, all the staff at this school adores me. They wouldn't dare think I was a molester. They'd believe me if I told them you had been leading me on and I thought we were in a nice relationship." he said, smirk widening at the look on the brunette's face. "Besides, how can it be molesting when you want it?" he asked, a hand reaching out and grabbing hold of Sora's shoulder, tugging him so he fell on top of the other's chest with an 'oof'.

"I do not want it!" he cried out, trying to wiggling out of the other's grip but it was near impossible when the older's free arm snuck around his waist and held him in place. "Stop it! Let me go!" he cried out, immediately stiffening when he felt lips attacking his neck, nibbling and gently biting it. He gasped as the other began to suck, shivering at the strange feeling he got from this. It had been such a long time since he had done anything sexual. No, he had never had sex, he had always been too shy for it, but he had done a few of the minor things like making out, hickeys, and a bit of grinding but no more than what would be done on a dance floor.

He felt his eyes fluttering closed as the other continued to suck on one spot, feeling him pull away after a moment and simply licking it. His eyes shot open after this, glaring at the smug look on Riku's face. "There, now everyone will know you belong to me and won't bother you." he said with a grin.

Sora glared, trying to tug out of his grasp. "I don't belong to you, you asshole!" he cried out, slipping out of the other's grip and immediately going into the bathroom to look at the damage done. He groaned, wanting to throw a hissy fit. This man was going to get on his _last_ nerves by the end of the year, he just knew it. He couldn't wait until Leon got here tomorrow. Hopefully it would knock some sense into the stupid silverette.

With another angry sigh, he left the bathroom to grab some pajamas to change into, making sure he was out of the other's sight when he did so. He didn't need to be attacked right now, he was already too angry at him for trying to 'claim' him. This was ridiculous that he couldn't seem to get away from this guy. He didn't even know his last name or how old he was or how long he had been in school, although he was sure he had told him at the party, or what kind of habits the other had that were certain to get on his nerves.

Once he was changed he threw his dirty clothes into a foldable hamper he had brought with him and set to work putting the sheets on his bed. He looked up as he heard the faint sound of music, noticing the other had put on headphones. At least he was finally going to leave him alone. And he wouldn't be watching him while he tried to put his sheets on the bed. It was always awkward when no one was helping you. His relief at not being watched was soon discarded as he heard snickering, glaring back at Riku angrily. "Shut up!" he cried, sitting on the middle of his bed with one leg trying to keep the corner from popping up while he tried to put the corner diagonal from it on.

"Do you need some help?" Sora looked over at him suspiciously, slowly starting to nod his head. "For a kiss." He immediately shook his head no, glaring at him. "Too late, you already said yes." Riku grinned, getting up and easily sliding the sheets onto the bed without a problem. Apparently he had done this a lot and this only led Sora to believe he had many reasons to wash his sheets…and he wouldn't want to count the reasons.

"Now, you owe me a kiss." Riku grinned, leaning forward so he was only inches from Sora's face. "I didn't want your help if you were going to name a price! Go away!" he cried, backing off his bed and making sure it was between them. It didn't seem to stop the older, surprised as he climbed on the bed and reached out, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him against him. He remembered this body, he remembered the way it had danced, how toned and muscular it was, how sexily it's hips could move.

"Let go!" he cried out after he was able to snap himself from his thoughts, pushing against the other. It was obvious the man worked out with as strong as he was, not even able to budge an inch from his gasp. Riku only smirked at the distressed look that passed over the brunette's face before he leaned down, capturing his lips in a firm kiss, one of his hands moving to hold the back of Sora's head so that he couldn't try to pull away.

Sora continued to try to free himself to no avail, eventually starting to bang against the other's chest. But as a tongue slipped into his mouth and began to teasing move through it, his hands unconsciously resorted to holding onto the bare shoulders in front of him, a soft moan escaping him as the other tilted his head for better access.

He gulped, his mind swimming at the moment. No no no no no! This couldn't happen! He wasn't allowed to give in, even when Riku was just proving himself to be a good kiss. He couldn't let himself be swindled by this man, be claimed by him when they hardly even knew each other. But the way he had just ground their hips together made his dissolve waver slightly. Before he knew knew it, he was panting heavily while lips sucked and licked at various parts of his neck, unable to stop the moans escaping from his throat. Especially with the way the silverette started a nice rhythm of grinding their hips together that sent electrifying tingles through his body. When had this started? When did he begin to give in?

At that moment, their door opened, the blue haired male from earlier standing in the doorway. "Riku, I suggest you leave the fresh meat alone." he said, not even seeming to be bothered by the position they were in. "I need the key to the room, the one you still have." he said, indicating that he was talking to Sora. In a flash the brunette was out of Riku's arms, the other's grip having loosened in his surprise.

He grabbed the envelope his key had been given to him in and let it drop out, holding it out to him. "H-Here you go." he stuttered, embarrassed beyond belief that he had almost gone through with something he was trying his best to avoid. 'Thank you' he mouthed to the other male, watching him smirk and give a small nod of acknowledgment before he turned and left. Sora closed the door behind him, sighing to himself before turning a glare on the other. "Don't you _dare_ try something like that again! I do not want to do _anything_ with you! So stop trying to get into my pants!" he cried out, exasperated when the other seemed to be bored with the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll give in one of these day. It makes me wonder how long you can last before you finally let me show you have good in bed I am." he said with a grin before he went back to his own bed.

"Never. I'm not going to give in. Tomorrow morning I'm going to be looking for a new place to stay, a different dorm room away from you." he hissed.

"I'm sure you won't have any luck finding anything free. Usually when freshmen move in everything is full. It'll be weeks before you can go somewhere else." a confident smirk on the older's features.

He glared, having to keep himself from storming over to his bed. "I'm going to sleep. Good night. And don't try anything or I'll castrate you." he growled before he buried himself in his covers and turned off his lamp. Oddly enough, even with the danger of molestation hanging over his head, he was able to fall asleep in no time, more than happy to forget about today's events.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Laughter filled the dorm room as Sora leaned against Leon, the both of them sitting on his bed. They had been talking for a past hour with no sign of Riku anywhere. Sora had woken up around noon and the silverette had already left the room. He assumed it was to hang out with friends, probably to brag about how much he was able to get on the brunette's nerves in such a small amount of time.

"I can't believe with as much fun as we used to have we ended it. Although…it was probably for the best. I'm pretty sure Cloud would say so ne?" Sora questioned, grinning at his ex boyfriend.

Leon smiled at him and gently ruffled his hair. "Yeah, although I wouldn't mention your questioning thoughts to him. He would probably get suspicious of me even though he has all the reason in the world to trust me." he said, taking an offered cookie from Sora's hand. The smaller brunette had a whole tray of Orea cookies in hand and had been eating them with Leon since he had arrived an hour ago with them. They were his 'welcome to college' gift as Leon liked to call them. He knew Sora would be stuck on the school's meal plan so he wouldn't get to have things like this often unless he got a job.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're one of the only trustworthy guys out there AND you guys make the perfect couple. You're just so cute together! I wouldn't be surprised if I heard w-e-d-d-i-n-g bells in the future." he teased with a grin.

"Oh hush up. I honestly don't think I'd be surprised either…we've been dating for two years non stop and haven't had any bad arguments…we can trust each other with anything…and he makes me the happiest guy in the world." Leon's tone had gone soft as he spoke, Sora smiling at him.

"I'm glad you found the person you want to be with, he's lucky to have you. You'll be a senior this year right? So that means once this year is over you'll both be out in the real world and you can seriously start thinking about that." Sora said, munching quietly on another Oreo.

"I know…I've already started saving up for a ring…just in case I really do end up deciding to get married. But first we need to get through college…one more year and I'll finally be out of school for the rest of my life."

Sora stuck his tongue out at him, huffing slightly. "I wish I could say that…but I have four years right now…technically three if I keep up with four classes each quarter." he said, groaning at the thought. He was going to be so busy with school the next few years it wouldn't even be funny. They had a week in between quarters, two weeks of for winter break, and three weeks off for summer break. Their spring break was in between quarters so he couldn't really count it as one.

"You'll get there. And you'll be ecstatic when you do. At least, you will be if I know you."

"You're probably right…I do get kind of hyper when I'm happy." he said with a grin. His grin faded as he heard the lock jiggling no the door, watching it open a minute later. Riku walked in with sunglasses on top of his head, a tight fitting gray shirt and cargo pants, the outfit finished off by black sneakers.

His eyes wandered between the two leaning against each other, raising an eyebrow. Leon glared at him, the glare not seeming to phase Riku at all as he walked in and closed the door behind him, throwing his sunglasses on his bedside table and flopped onto his bed. He shifted so that he was laying on his side, grinning at them. "Well, if it my little sleepyhead." he said with a grin, Sora rolling his eyes and eating another Oreo.

"And you're Leon right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. A look of surprised flitted across the older's face before he grunted, his way of saying yes.

"How do you know Leon?" Sora asked, confusion lacing his eyebrows together.

"My older brother is one of Cloud's friends. Cloud talks about you a lot and I've seen a few pictures." he said with a grin. "Although I must say I never expected to run into you here." he said, looking between the two. "So I suppose I should be asking as you two know each other."

"Leon was my first boyfriend." Sora said without hesitation. "And I don't see why it's any of your business to know." he huffed, angrily biting into his next cookie. At this rate they would all be gone in one day.

"Oh, I think I have a right to know who's hanging out with my love target." he said, hearing a growl escape Sora's lips.

"Love target?" He snorted. "More like your sex target." he huffed, calming down when Leon ruffled his hair.

"Mm, you haven't given me the chance to ask you out my dear Sora." the silverette replied, grinning at him.

"Oh please, you've had plenty of chances to ask me out but you're always too busy trying to get into my pants to ask!" he grumbled, Leon raising an eyebrow. Sora glanced up at the man and sighed softly. His mood seemed to have gone down immensely when Riku mentioned his older brother.

"Then, I'll ask right now. Wanna go on a date with me?" he replied, flashing that charming smile of his at him. "Just one date and if you don't like me after that, I'll leave you alone. No more molestation or anything." he said, almost laughing at his own words.

Sora looked at him, staring at him for a long time. "No more giving me hickeys to claim me?"

"Nope."

"No more sticking your tongue down my throat?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"No more trying to grind against and make me give in?"

"Oh, so that was really working?"

"_Riku_."

"Yeah, yeah, no more trying to grind with you. I'll leave you alone. But…if you like me at the end of the date, you have to keep giving me chances to prove I'm worth being your boyfriend."

Sora became alarmed at the word boyfriend, surprised Riku mentioned this. He had assumed since the other was trying to get into his pants so much that he had only wanted a purely sexual relationship. "You do realize that if you were my boyfriend you'd actually have to be sweet right? We'd have to go on a date every two weeks AND you're not allowed to beg for sex. That comes with trust."

Riku looked like he was thinking for a moment before he grinned once more. "Fine fine. I'm cool with that. Then I'll take you out at six." he said, rolling onto his back with a satisfied smirk. "And dress nicely, I'll be taking you to a restaurant."

"Oh, so much surprise in this date." he said sarcastically, Leon smiling slightly at this.

"I see you've resolved your problem on your own. I guess I should leave now. Speaking of dates makes me want to take Cloud out tonight…it's his first free friday in a while." he said as he slowly climbed off the bed.

"Alright, call me tomorrow. You know I just love hearing about how your dates go." he said with a grin as he climbed off the bed as well and walked him to the door. Leon nodded his head lightly be before he hugged Sora and left. Sora smiled when he thought about the fact that he was one of the only people Leon was affectionate with. Only he and Cloud were exceptions to Leon's 'stay arms length away from everyone' rule. He was surprised Cloud hadn't made Sora leave that bubble yet.

He soon sighed and started to go through his clothes, his more formal clothes in the bottom drawer. He pulled them out and began to search for something that would be good for a date. Even though he was very hesitant and not all that excited about this date, he still wanted to look nice. Although he wasn't sure how this whole dating his roommate thing would work out. After all, if Sora did let Riku be his boyfriend, what would happen if they broke up? It would be too awkward for words.


	2. He's Not So Bad Right?

Sora tapped his foot impatiently, sitting on a bench right near the gates to the school grounds. To make this feel more like a date Riku had told him to wait for him on one of the benches by the gates so he could 'pick him up' so to speak. It was ridiculous how long he had been waiting. Did the other honestly think that he would stand here for an hour without getting pissed at him? Huffing, he began to walk off before he felt a hand wrap around his arm, holding him in place.

"And where do you think you're going princess?" Riku's smooth voice spoke, the brunette whirling on him and glaring at him angrily.

"I've been waiting for an _hour_ Riku. What the hell took you so long?" he asked, trying to keep himself from from yelling but it was becoming increasingly hard as he stared at the smug smirk on the silverette's face that made him think he didn't really care about what he was saying.

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry." he said with a grin, watching the younger boy continue to fume at his words before he brought up his free hand, holding a single rose between his fingers. "For you." he said, watching tan fingers hesitantly come up and gently take the flower from his hands.

"Oh…thank you." he said softly, a bit surprised the other could actually be…sweet. At least a little. "Where are we going?" he asked, having calmed down a little now that they could actually get on with their date.

"A little place just down this way. It's got a romantic atmosphere, I personally know the owner." he said, letting go of the other's arm just to hook their arms together as he began to walk them out of the gates and off the school grounds.

Sora remained quiet as their arms were hooked, letting the other enjoy the moment. After all, he had agreed to a date which mean he should act civilized to see if this date would actually work out. Although he couldn't help but think that he was ready for this date to fail so the other would finally leave him alone. That is, if everything went as he thought it would go. The only side he seemed to see of the other was his sexual lusting side and Sora seemed to be weak to that. So if he was able to make the other leave him alone, he would actually start off college normally.

He hoped he could have a normal college life, a normal separated from his mother, a normal rise into the real world. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Riku spoke, looking at the silverette to pay attention like any normal date would. "So princess, what's your major?" he asked, getting a scowl from Sora at the nickname.

"Don't call me princess. And I'm going for graphic design. I've always wanted to do something in art…and I figured that would cover everything in a way. My mother's an artist. She paints and sculpts and sometimes she's able to sell them in an amateur art gallery she goes to on the mainland every few months." he said, deciding not to be stingy with his answers.

"Mm, it's hard to go into a major when you're not all that passionate about it." Riku replied, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the other. "I was like that when I start photography. I thought it'd be easy because I liked to take pictures, take a few snapshots and get paid big bucks for them. I quickly learned that wasn't all there is to it. But…I'm lucky that even though it a whole lot harder than I expected, I love it." he said.

Sora rose an eyebrow as he listened to him speak, not really expecting him to be honest with him. He almost found it sad that he had to keep reminding himself that this was a date. They were supposed to try to get to know each other and some pseudo personality to push each other away.

"I just like art…nothing else seems to fit me. I hate the whole business thing, even though I know we have to learn a little of it here. Science was never my thing. I couldn't understand the whole protons and neutrons and electrons and the waves…it was just too confusing for me to grasp. And well…I've crossed off all the other categories simply because I just…don't' have passion for any of them. Art is my passion. I would rather work on a drawing…an illustration than be stuck in a lifeless office for the rest of my life." he said softly.

"You do realize we have an illustration program here right?" Riku asked, eyebrow raised.

"I know…but…my interests extend further than just illustrations. I did posters for clubs at school without them asking me to..I just thought it was a lot of fun to do something so…artistic but for a reason, not just to draw or color. I really love it." he said softly.

"I see…then I suppose graphic design is a good choice for you. I have a few buddies in that program, if you need any help I can introduce them to you." he offered, the brunette's blue eyes focusing on the older for a moment, assessing him. Sora made no move to try to hide that he was questioning his motives for this before slowly smiled.

"That'd be nice. I'm sure I'll need some help during school." he said before he looked forward again. It had gotten slightly dark, the city's street lights turning on to light up the sidewalk to make those who were bustling down the sidewalk in this late light could feel safer and see their way. It just seemed to make this date feel a bit more…romantic he had to admit.

"Ah, that's the restaurant." Riku pointed out. Ahead of them was a small restaurant on the corner of a street, a soft glow of lights emitting from the place. From what he could see, the building was black, the small patio on the outside holding all black furniture, round lanterns hanging off the side of the building and lighting up the entrance beautifully. Just seeing the outside made him glad he had worn the navy blue dress shirt and black jeans.

Thinking of this, he had realized that he hadn't even looked at how Riku was dressed, seeing as how the male had made him leave the dorm room so he could get a shower and get dressed, Sora was surprised he hadn't noticed right off the bat. Of course, he had been a bit angry that the older had made him wait for an hour before showing up. Although he couldn't help but feel as though the other had taken so long because he had gone to buy the rose for him. That thought made him feel a little bad that he had yelled at him when all the silverette had been doing was getting him a flower, a sweet gesture on his part.

He waited until they had better light, noticing the black dress shirt with a few buttons opened at the top, just enough to show off Riku's collarbones, with black dress pants on the bottom. It made the other actually look…charming. And sexy. But Sora could keep that part to himself as the entered the small restaurant.

The inside was just as cozy and romantic looking as the outside, a beautiful beige color occupied the walls, the floor a darker shade. Tall black tables were placed throughout the room, tall chairs matching the tables set at each one, only two per table and each had a wonderful beige trim to them to match the walls. In the center of every table held a small, silver vase holding a single coral colored rose. To one side there was a black bar with several stools going along the outside edge. To say the least, Sora felt awed by this place. It was much bigger than the outside made it look and it was a very intimate and romantic setting.

He blinked when he heard Riku beginning to speak, looking to see him speaking with another silver haired man who was a few inches taller than him but held a remarkable resemblance to the other yet his whole…aura…was much softer than Riku's…gentler almost. "A table near the windows please."

The older man nodded, leading him towards the back and setting down two menus at a table with a window right beside it, the frame work only reflecting the inside and outside of the building. Whoever designed this place had put a lot of thought into it. It was obviously designed with romantic dates in mind. "Please, take your time in deciding. I'm afraid we only serve water and alcohol here and seeing as how you're not old enough for the latter, I'll bring your water in a moment." the waiter said, bowing his head lightly before leaving them alone, disappearing into a door in the back Sora hadn't noticed before.

"How'd he know we're not old enough, he didn't even ask." he said. He blinked when he saw the other smirking, frowning slightly.

"No offense Sora but you're not the most adult looking eighteen year old out there. You still look like you're sixteen." Riku informed him, smirking as he watched the other pout, finding it the cutest thing he had seen in a long time. He reached caroused the table, running his thumb along the other's lower lip, smiling now. "You know, I wouldn't do that on campus if I were you. It's a one way ticket to get jumped." he said before he leaned back in his seat.

Sora couldn't help the blush, just like he couldn't help his pout. He always pouted anytime someone brought up the fact that he still looked like a child no matter how much he aged. When he was sixteen he had still looked twelve. It was ridiculous but he was hoping that he by the time he thirty he would at least look over twenty one. He almost thought it was a futile hope.

"Might want to look at your menu now. That blush doesn't seem to be doing much for you other than making you look ravagable." he said with a grin, watching the brunette blush a bit darker as he opened up the menu and began to look through the choices. All of the food items seemed to have been thought out very well, all of the meals were low calorie(as expressed at the bottom of the menu).

He jumped slightly as water was set down on the table, their waiter giving him an apologetic smile before pulling out a white notepad. "Have you two decided what you're having?" he asked, eyes moving between the two until one of them decided to speak.

Riku ordered a small steak while Sora preferred to go with the grilled chicken, the waiter writing it down and disappearing back through the door he had come out of moments before. Sora stared after him before he felt a hand on his cheek, moving his head so that he was looking at Riku again, finding the appendage belonging to the man he was being made to look at. "What?"

"You know, I'm your date, you should be looking at me. I'm a bit insulted I don't have your attention." Riku teased with a smirk.

"O-Oh, sorry." he said, scratching the back of his head. "i've never really been good on dates. Leon used to have to get my attention all the time…and Axel didn't mind that my attention wasn't always on him so he could ogle other guys. I suspect Roxas keeps him in line now."

"Roxas? That's your brother right? I remember you mentioning him yesterday when you were bickering with your mother." he said, leaning slightly on the table.

"Yeah, we're twins actually but he lives with my dad. When my parents separated, he decided to go with him to make the custody battle freeze before it could even get started. It's really hard being separated from him but we talk a lot. We email each other and speak on chat." he said.

"I can imagine, I have four brothers. I doubt we were as close as any pair of twins could be but I don't get to see three of them a lot." he said. "I'm sure that since you're both in college now you'll be able to meet up more right?"

"Actually, he's taking a year off from school and working for a little while. It's his way of getting to spend more time with Axel before he goes off to college. He's already been accepted to several places, he just has to choose which one he wants to go to. I'm a bit afraid he'll choose the community college so he can be near Axel…those two are joined at the hip, it's almost annoying. Almost." he said smiling softly to himself.

"I assume his Axel is the same one you dated?" he asked, keeping their conversation going smoothly, making the brunette wonder how many dates he had to have gone on to keep it this way but he didn't mind. It just made everything so much more simpler and honestly…it made him feel comfortable.

"Yeah…I didn't really think he suited me but I did think he would like Roxas…they fought for a while before finally getting together. Apparently it was just sexual frustration since I never really gave Axel much attention in that department." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see. Does it bother you at all? Since you two used to be an item and all?"

"Not really…I'm really happy they're so attached. I have a good feeling that their relationship is going to last for a really long time. They've already been dating for three years and there seems to be no signs that it'll be ending any time soon. I envy them kind of…it'd be nice to be in a relationship like that."

"You can be you know, I am serious about dating you."

Sora blushed softly, looking up to find those aqua colored eyes focused intently on him. "Honestly, it only feels like you want sex from me with all the advances you've made."

"What? I can't help it, I'm a healthy teenage boy nearing manhood that needs to prove I'm a man in more than one way." he said with a grin, winking at him.

He rolled his eyes, glowering at him for a moment. "Well I can tell you right now that if you want sex, you're not getting it from me, not unless I know I can trust you. And from your playboy demeanor I can tell it's going to be several months before I can trust you." he said.

Riku faked a hurt look before a grin crossed over his face. "I wouldn't call myself a playboy exactly…just..a socialite around campus…a little in town too." he said, resting his chin on his fist.

"Socialite is just a synonym for playboy."

"Touché. Although, since you know that it makes me wonder why you didn't go to another college to be an English major, maybe even teach it? Or become a novelist?"

"Ew, I can't imagine only studying the English language for _four_ years. I like English, but not that much. And teaching? I would never be able to stand all those annoying kids! I've dealt with enough annoying airheads and nimrods for a lifetime to know I _never_ want to step foot in a high school classroom ever again. Ever. Again."

The silverette couldn't help but laugh at this, shaking his head lightly. "Was high school really that bad for you Sora? My high school experience wasn't all that bad."

"I'm just going to guess you were actually outgoing and pretty popular…and an athlete."

"You could say that. Although I would love to know how you figured out the athlete part when we're going to an art school." he said, an amused look on his face. Sora was turning out to be very interesting to him, he couldn't help but think that he wanted to keep him around for a while.

"You're kind of muscular. You either work out often or you play sports which is pretty much just a fun way to work out. Either way to look at it, it's easy to tell when you look at your arms. And how agile you are." he said.

"You were looking at my body?" A smirk crossed over his face as Sora simply scowled.

"Your _arms_ Riku. Your arms."

"What about when we were dancing at that party? Or were you too into our…rhythmic dancing?" he asked.

Before Sora could answer, their waiter cleared his throat, making the brunette jump once more. He slid their plates onto the table in front of him, bowing his head lightly. "Enjoy your meal." he said before he left to take care of another couple that had walked into the door.

Sora was thankful for the interruption, not really wanting to answer that last question. He was embarrassed by how into that dance he had gotten. He had never gotten so lost in dancing before, he had never ground hips with someone so much in one dance session before nor had he been so intoxicated by the pure beauty of his partner. He would prefer not to think about it ever again.

While they ate, they both kept silent, the only sounds from either of them were the soft clangs of their forks and knives hitting the plate or the small clink of setting their cup back down on the table. It was a nice silence, he rather enjoyed it. The food was delicious, definitely some of the best chicken he had eaten in a while, no offense to his mother or anything.

Once they were both done, they were leaning back in their chairs with content on both their faces. "Did you enjoy it?"

Sora looked up at Riku, nodding his head lightly. "Yes, it was delicious. Thanks for bringing me here, it's an amazing little place." he said.

"No problem, anything to make you see I'm worth dating." he said with a light grin, watching as Sora's eyes, for the second time stared at him in an assessing manner.

"I just want to know one thing."

"Is that right? What then?"

"This is the real you right? No faking to try to win me over?"

"Not at all. I would never try to trick someone I'm serious about dating Sora. You'll learn that soon enough." he said with a smile. "Shall we go now? You go ahead and wait outside, I'll go pay the bill." he said, the brunette nodding after a moment before sliding out of his chair and heading towards the door.

He was surprised to see their waiter standing outside the door, holding a cigarette to his lips for a moment, eyes closed as he inhaled and held it for a moment. As he exhaled, he opened his eyes to watch the smoke rise into the air, watching how the light made it look so…wispy and golden…dreamlike almost. "Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked, startling the younger for a moment. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Oh, yes. It was amazing. I haven't had such wonderful chicken in a long time." he told him, smiling at him lightly. "It's a beautiful restaurant."

"Mm, perfect for a first date."

"How'd you know?" Sora asked, eyes watching the other for a moment, a bit confused.

"A lot of people bring first dates here. Riku especially. Although, it has been several months since I've seen him look so taken with his date."

"You know Riku?" he asked, watching the man inhale once more, letting out one last puff of smoke before snubbing the cigarette out against a cigarette tray to his right.

"Yes, I'm sure you noticed we look alike. He's my brother." he said, smiling at the look of surprise on Sora's face. "This restaurant is my own little way of keeping track on how many people my dear little brother is dating. I must say, most of his dates are normally those sensual types…it's nice to see a cute type for a change."

This comment made Sora blush, looking down at the ground for a moment. "S-So, how many people has Riku dated before?" he asked, looking back up at the other to see an amused look on his face.

"How many do you think?"

Sora was quiet for a moment before looking up at him, opening and closing his mouth several times in an attempt to find an answer that sounded reasonable before he finally muttered something out. "Too many to count."

The older's amused smiled stayed in place, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm afraid so. He's quite popular in school. It's easy enough for him to find a date. But not easy to find someone to date for more than two weeks." He saw the sour look on Sora's face and laughed softly, the soft ringing capturing the younger's attention. "I'm sure you have experience in dating."

"Yeah right, two people is definitely not even close to 'too many to count'. I'm too awkward for that kind of thing."

"Oh? I'm sure you're not. I'm sure college will make you a social butterfly, especially with the higher i.q. and maturity levels." he said, making the brunette laugh slightly.

"Maybe. Who knows. I'll probably focus more on school work than trying to make friends. After all, that's what my dad is paying for. I _would_ feel guilty if I didn't actually do my best when this school is ninety-thousand dollars, minus the cost of supplies."

"Yazoo, by the way." the older male introduced himself.

"Sora." he replied, smiling when he realized he was making his first friend, well outside of Riku but he wasn't sure if he could really call him a friend. Even if the boy was determined to be some kind of friend of him, Sora felt a little weary to let him be.

"I believe Riku's done paying. Enjoy the rest of your night." he said, nodding his head lightly before disappearing back into the restaurant through an employee entrance that was hidden towards the very edge of the building. He looked back when he felt a hand on his shoulders, the younger silverette standing there with a smile.

"Ready to go now?" he asked, Sora nodding his head lightly.

"Where are we going now?" he asked as the other easily slid his arm around the brunette's shoulder, a bit surprised Sora didn't try to shrug it off. Sora _did_ think that Riku had been sweet the whole time, he could allow him to have a small touch but he if he tried anything more he would have no problem turning him down flat. After all, the purpose of this date was to prove to him that the older was actually worth being his boyfriend. Surprisingly, he had no arguments about it right now, other than the whole insistence for sex thing.

"I figured we could just go back for now. It's a bit late and even when this is a good part of town, it isn't exempt from crime. I'd rather this date end on a good note." he said, watching surprise flit through those blue eyes as he looked up at him, feeling them, for the third time that night, assessing him before the smaller looked away, looking out ahead of him.

"I appreciate it. I've never really come to mainland much before. I've been once…when I was ten. I only came to see my mother in action, selling her art. I accidentally got separated from her at the art show building. Believe it or not, it was huge, I think it was the same building they use for concerts."

"She must have been worried about you. Were you scared?"

"Terrified." Riku let out a small chuckle at this but said nothing else, sensing the brunette had more to tell. "I've never had a problem trying to find her before then. Destiny Islands is so much small than this place is. When I ten I felt like that building was big enough to hold the whole island. Of course, I know now it was just me exaggerating the size in my mind." Again, he heard Riku chuckle. Apparently tales of his childhood amused everybody he told them to.

"I used to live on Destiny Islands too. When I first moved here I was confused on how I would ever learn the whole area. But I got it down. It just takes a lot of exploring, getting lost, and finding your way back. And a nice brother who's willing to pick you up if you give up." It was Sora's turn to laugh, his fingers playing with the rose Riku had given to him earlier.

"So if you lived on Destiny Islands, does that mean you went to Destiny High?" he asked, wondering that, if he did, how had he never noticed him until that party?

"I did as a freshman. But my family moved to the main island before I could start my sophomore year." Ah, that made sense. Sora was just a freshman when Riku was a sophomore, just like now.

"Why'd you move?" he asked.

"My dad got promoted. My mother wasn't really willing to move but came along anyway. But I think she's miserable here. We used to be able to walk to the beach in five minutes from where we lived on Destiny Islands. Now that's a boat ride away, along with the costs of the tickets. She could drive, but it would take longer than the boat due to the traffic always crossing over that bridge."

"There's a train now. It's faster than either of those."

"Really? When did they build that?"

"They finished it last fall. I think it'd be a nice surprise for your mother if you took for the weekend or something."

'That sounds like a good idea…but only if you promise to come with us when we go." he said, watching the other's confused and curious expression.

"Why? Shouldn't it just be you and your mother?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow slightly as he waited for an answer.

"Well…yes, but I think she would love to meet the boy who _told_ me about the train in the first place." Sora's curious expression didn't leave his face, simply looking ahead and saying nothing for several minutes.

The silence stretch on for a block before Sora finally spoke. "I guess. It wouldn't be so bad to go to the beach again. I could visit my mother too. And Roxas." he said as he turned his eyes to look up at the night sky, stars littering the dark blue of the night. He could never get over how beautiful it was. He used to just lay back with Roxas on the beach and watch the stars. Kairi would sometimes join them when her parents were out on a late night romantic endeavor. They were the only adult couple Sora knew that still kept their romance alive by continuing to go out on dates.

Riku smiled at this, giving the other's shoulder a light squeeze of thanks as they finally reached school grounds again. "We'll part here. I'll let you go in first." he said, letting go of his grip on the smaller. Sora looked up at him, wondering how this was going to work out when they lived in the same room but nodded his head anyway.

"Well, er, goodnight then." he said, stopping when he felt a hand on his arms, the other leaning down to kiss his cheek lightly before pulling his hand away and letting the brunette continue inside.

Sora had never been more glad that it was dark outside before. He _knew_ he was blushing and _god _ did he feel like an idiot. With everything Riku had done to him up until now, how could a simple kiss to his _cheek_ make him blush like the little virgin he was? It just seemed so silly to blush at that when the silverette had been touching him in all kinds of places he didn't want him to.

He sighed as he walked into the building, stepping into an elevator and watching as the doors began to close. He was startled when an arm appeared in between the doors, making them open once more as a male with surprisingly pink haired stepped in, only glancing at the smaller as he let the doors close, hitting the number five button. The ride up felt awkward for Sora, he always did in an elevator with people he didn't know. But he couldn't have the elevator to himself all the time now could he?

When he arrived at his floor, he quickly stepped out and headed to his room, unlocking the door and moving inside, immediately going to the bathroom to change into his pajamas and cool down enough to get that stupid blush off his face that still hadn't seem to go away.

Just as he was exciting the bathroom, satisfied that his cheeks were finally their normal color, Riku entered the room, giving him a light smile before starting to change. Sora immediately looked away, crawling into bed and pulling his covers up around him.

"Hey Sora."

"Hm?"

"Goodnight."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sora sighed softly, closing his eyes as he felt the sun hitting his face. He was currently sitting outside at a table with Riku's ex-roommate and his lover, his mind struggling to figure out just how he had gotten whirl winded into being here when he felt so awkward, especially after having seen the two in the midst of their passion.

"Heyyyyy. Are you listening to me?" he heard a voice speak, immediately opening his eyes and looking at the blonde, mullet-haired man sitting across from him, the blue haired lover sitting next to him with a rather impassive look on his face.

"Sorry, I zoned out." he said, giving him a small, although dishonest, apologetic smile. The blonde didn't seem to noticed this but continued to ramble on about the school and all the activities they held for the students. Sora honestly hadn't heard anything of interest, then again, the other boy was talking almost as fast as his friend Selphie used to talk after eating a whole pack of pixie sticks.

"Zexion and I go to the open mic night all the time but Zexy is too shy to read anything he writes up there!" Zexion. That must the blue haired man. "But I go up all the time and play songs on my sitar!" he said, grinning at Sora like this should impress him or something.

"Ah, sounds interesting."

"You should come one day and listen to me play! I'd be so excited if you came! Zexy doesn't really clap for me. He's kind of quiet you know? But that doesn't stop people from thinking he's cool! He has a lot of fans in the school but I'm the biggest one!"

"Demyx. Stop. I don't think….whatever his name is…is really interested in this." Demyx looked back at the brunette, pouting now.

"I knew that Zexy! But he actually talks back unlike you!" he huffed, resting his head on his fist and slumping slightly.

"You know I don't like talking much around people I don't know. Whatever reasoning you have from bringing him here, you should have known I wasn't going to talk anyway." the older informed, a bit boredly by the look on his face. "What _is _your reasoning anyway?"

Sora looked at him expectantly, the blonde perking up once more. "Well, we were supposed to be roommates remember? So whatever bonding time we would have had I have to make up for it now! Besides, he looked really bored just wandering around campus."

"Actually…I was just trying to figure out where my classes were before they start monday." he said, Demyx once again pouting. "But, thanks anyway." he said, feeling as though he…_owed_ him something although he was certain he didn't. This boy just looked so excited and seemed to eager to be his friend, how could he really deny him? "Besides, you caught me up with some activities. I'll come by one open mic night and listen to you play. When is it again?"

"Every other thursday! The first one of the quarter will be on the second week of school! Don't worry, I'll remind you so you don't' forget." he said with a grin, nearly bouncing in his seat. Sora just didn't understand how he could be so hyper right now. But he was thankful when the blonde spotted another friend and practically zoomed off, probably to drag the poor guy into the conversation.

"You don't have to humor him you know." Sora looked up at the blue haired man the other had always left behind, his body language was causal as he leaned against the table, fingers running lightly over the tittle of a book he had on top of it.

"I don't mind. I don't really have any friends so I guess this is a way to make some." he replied with a shrug, looking up as Demyx dragged over an irritated looking blonde girl who seemed about ready to kill him.

"Hey! This is Larxene! She's a senior this year!" Demyx introduced as he finally let go of her arm to sit back down next to his boyfriend, immediately taking hold of the arm closest to him and leaning against it. "Larxene, this is…wait a minute…what is your name?" he asked, no hint of embarrassment on his face.

"It's Sora. My name is Sora." he said, looking up as the older blonde gave him a scrutinizing look. She said nothing before she walked away with a roll of her eyes, her walk brisk and hurried. Apparently this girl had something to do today.

"Aw, that was mean of her!"

"Demyx, you should remember she's doing research to get a head start on her senior project." Zexion told the pouting blonde.

"But she doesn't even have to start her senior project until the third quarter of the year." he protested.

"Unlike a certain procrastinator, she likes to get things done early. So leave her be for a while, she's appreciate it." It was strange how easily Zexion seemed to understand her when they didn't seem to be friend at all. Of course one five second interaction with the girl wasn't enough for him to tell anything so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Just as a look passed across Demyx's face as though he were about to start off on another rant, Sora's cellphone went off, the brunette immediately recognizing the tone. "Sorry, I gotta take this." he said, finding this the opportune moment to finally escape from the ranting blonde and stoic boyfriend.

"Hello?" he said as he flipped it open, free hand sliding into his light black hood as he walked away from the table, knowing Leon could tell he was relieved by his tone.

"Hey, did I just save you from someone? Riku perhaps?"

"No no, it's this guy named Demyx. He was supposed to be my original roommate before Riku made me switch off. He talks a lot. And is really hyper." he said, hearing a chuckle on the other end.

"So are you. At least when you actually open up to people. Anyway, I wanted to know how your date went last night."

"Funny, because I remember being the one to tell you to call so you could tell me about your date with Cloud." That strange silence on the other end wasn't a good sign. "Leon? What happened?"

"We were really having a good time honestly, I took him to his favorite place to eat and we were laughing the whole time he was really happy." he said.

"But?"

"But then Sephiroth showed up and Cloud's mood soured considerably. He's ruined two of our dates now just by showing up." he said, sighing softly. Sora knew the other was rubbing his forehead in annoyance, a habit he'd had for a while now. "Of course, once we left he didn't feel like doing anything else so we just headed home."

"Aw, that's total poo. I'm sure Cloud will eventually get over whatever Sephiroth did to him. Then you won't have to worry about it. Maybe once you guys graduate and can move to a different town it'll get better." Sora said, trying to comfort his friend. That was Cloud's only downside. Anytime Sephiroth was even mentioned his mood would sour and he didn't feel like doing anything for several hours. He would just…brood in a corner for a while.

"Yeah…hopefully. But anyway, how'd your date with Riku go?" Sora could just hear the grin in Leon's voice.

"It actually…went pretty well. I'm surprised honestly…he was charming. He even brought me a rose." he said.

"Oh? Where'd he take you?"

"Well, after making me wait for a goddamn hour, he took me to this place a few blocks away. His brother works there. The food was amazing. And conversation seemed to flow pretty well." he said, scratching the back of his head as he thought about how their date had ended.

"And? What are you leaving out?"

"Nothing!" he cried out, his tone a bit defensive and he knew Leon wouldn't let him out of this time, especially with how he had nearly jumped at the question.

"_Sora._"

"Fine fine, he kissed by cheek. Don't ask me why after all the stuff he's tried that I got so embarrassed. I freaking blushed Leon! Blushed! Thank goodness it was dark enough outside he couldn't see it!" he cried out, listening to Leon's laughter on the other end. "Shut up Leon! It's not funny!"

It took the older a few minutes to calm himself down, amused at the younger's words. "Sora, every time we kissed you blushed. Every time I even held your hand you blushed. I don't know how you haven't figured this out about yourself. You just can't help but blush when someone does something even remotely sweet to you."

Sora pouted, sighing to himself lightly. "I don't know why Leon. I guess when you're a virgin you feel embarrassed about those kinds of things…" he said, although he knew his words really only applied to few virgins. He had known some who didn't really care. They would just shrug and keep moving.

"No no, it's nice you appreciate how sweet the simple things in a relationship can be. I hope when you finally move forward you can appreciate it Sora." he replied softly, making Sora smile softly.

"You know…I hope so too. I feel like a lot of people forget how to be romantic once they're in a relationship, especially when they're married. I just…I really want to be happy with the person I end up with for the rest of my life. I always want the romance to be alive. You and Cloud have been dating for what, four years now right? I'm happy you guys still go on dates and keep the romance alive."

"Yeah, four years. We started going out two months after we broke up. But thanks Sora, I'm glad you approve of our relationship. I was actually a bit scared to start dating so soon after we broke up, I thought you might get upset."

"Pft, Leon, we agreed we just weren't right for each other. Besides, look what you got out of it! I'm happy for you. And besides, you know how busy I was with school." he said, reaching an empty bench on the opposite side of the campus, sitting down as he continued to talk with him.

"Yeah yeah, but still. I worry about you. I do have you to thank for getting me out of my shell. Otherwise I wouldn't have Cloud."

"Yeah, but you're still so stoic around people you don't know. I'm surprised you have as many friends as you do!" he teased, grinning to himself.

"Oh shut up. I like having a small group of friends. Now, I gotta go, I have to make sure I have everything ready for the new semester."

"Okay. Hey Leon. Just one last thing. Riku wants me to go to the beach at Destiny Islands with him and his mother. I told him I would go…but what do I do? I didn't think he'd mention his parents for a while, especially since we're not an official couple." he said, a bit nervous about this.

Leon was silent for a moment, thinking to himself. "Well…when did he say you were going?" he asked.

"Er, he didn't actually give a specific date for it. He just…kind of asked while we were talking about the beach last night on our date."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it until he sets a date for it alright? Let me know if you go on another date with Riku alright? Bye." he said before he hung up, leaving Sora to sigh and slide his phone back into his hoodie pocket. He sat there for several minutes, watching some of the upperclassman walking around campus together, some of them sitting on the wide lawn with bathing suits on, tanning which was a bit strange to him since it was August. A few more athletic students were playing frisbee, some throwing a football to each other.

He would never have thought he'd see a football on an art school's campus. But not every artist was as anti-athletic as he was. He let his eyes wander to a group of boy playing frisbee, some of them running around shirtless. He guessed they were in teams, shirts vs skins. But what surprised him, even after their conversation last night, he saw his silver haired roommate with them, shirt off. Of course he would be on the skins team, any chance to show off his body right?

But he knew it wasn't fair that he would think that. He didn't know too much about him, he had only assumed the other liked to show off his body. Before he knew it, he found himself staring, unable to help but focus on the boy who had been so charming last night on their date.

He hadn't even realized he was staring until a voice startled him out of his trance. "Interested in one of them?"

Sora immediately turned his head to look at the male who had spoken, having not even been aware that the other had sat down beside him. He looked this guy over, trying to figure out why he would even ask such a question of him. The male, an upperclassman by the looks of how mature his face was, had long white hair, something Sora considered to be platinum blonde. He was amazingly tan, almost foreign looking and if his skin didn't make him look foreign, his eyes most certainly did. They were a strange orange color, they almost seemed to glow. His stature seemed to be tall, his long legs giving this off about him even when they were sitting down.

"What's it to you? I don't see how it's any of your business." he said before finally looking back out at the frisbee players who were quite a bit of a ways away.

"Mm, well, it is my business if you're staring at my boyfriend." he said, motioning towards the one seemed to be a bit more serious about the gameplay although he wasn't doing too much with the game. He seemed to prefer to be off to the side, like he had been roped into playing the game. He have long blue-gray hair, a cross shaped scar going over his nose. It was interesting but he didn't ask.

"Well then, you do't have to worry. I was just a bit surprised there were people playing frisbee at an art school." he said, relaxing a bit now.

The male rose an eyebrow, seemingly amused. Why did so many people get amused with Sora? It's not like he was trying to amuse anyone. "It's strange to know that there are some athlete's that are very artsy. Trust me, I was a bit surprised as well. Of course, some of those players are from either the high school five blocks away or from one of the other universities here."

"High school kids? Shouldn't their parents be worried that their kids are playing with college kids? I mean…my mother would have had a heart attach if I started hanging out with college kids while I was in high school. I mean, other than Leon but we knew him for a while." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose. There are a few…bad influences at this school. But then again, kids don't always tell their parents everything they're doing." he said, Sora nodding his head lightly. "Xemnas, by the way. And that lug over there is Saix. He's a bit quiet but a good man to be around."

"Sora." he said, yawning slightly.

"Ah, Riku's newest interest." he stated, chuckling at the alarmed look on the other's face. "He and Saix hang out sometimes, mutual friends really. We all know about Riku's habit of going after someone new every few months." he said, unable to stop the laugh that escaped him at the sour look on Sora's face. "Oh, don't think he's all that bad. There was one girl he did go out with for six months before he moved on so not everyone he goes after is just a random fling."

"I _definitely_ will not be a fling." Sora nearly snarled this, surprising himself. "I'm not one of those people who gives it up all that easily and right now, I don't even trust him enough to hold hands." he hissed out.

Xemnas rose an eyebrow at this, grinning again. "From what I've been told about your relationship, Riku's gotten to do a bit more than hold your hand."

"He's a molester! And the only reason I said I would go out with him is so he would stop all the goddamn molestations!" he cried out, blushing lightly as a group of girls walked by, giggling at his embarrassed face.

"Riku will do anything to get someone to agree to go out with him if he think he can get away with him. But hey, don't worry. He's not that bad of a guy, just give him a chance. But still be careful around him." he said before he got up, seeing Saix storming over this way. From the look on his face and the red mark on his forehead combined with the guys calling after him, he assumed the man was no longer interested in being domineered into playing the game.

Sora couldn't help it and began to laugh, Saix's sharp gaze immediately turning towards him and even then Sora couldn't seem to stop himself. Xemnas, already amused by his boyfriend's face couldn't help but start to chuckle, the brunette's laugh contagious. Saix's face twitched slightly but upon hearing his boyfriend's chuckling turning into full out laughter, he couldn't help but let the scowl budge, a smile taking it's place a moment later.

"I-I'm, haha, sorry. You're face was just so funny!" he said, finally calming down and smiling at him.

"Normally I'm less than enthusiastic to have someone I don't know laughing at me, but I can tell by your face it wasn't ill intentioned." Saix said, Sora smiling at him brightly. "Who might you be?"

"That would be Riku's new interest, Sora." Xemnas spoke for him, Saix's eyebrows raising slightly.

"I see…He seems too cute to be Riku's type." he muttered to himself, soon looking back to Xemnas. "Let's go. I don't want to be out here anymore." he said before turning his head to look at Sora, the brunette noticing his eyes were a yellow-orange color. He couldn't help but be enthralled by how strange the two upperclassman's eyes were. "It was nice meeting you Sora." he said softly, nodding his head lightly before walking off with his boyfriend.

Sora stared after them, a small giggle escaping him. That would have to be the strangest way of making friends he had ever done before. It amazed him he hadn't insulted the other from his sudden fit of laughter. With a light sigh, he looked up to see Riku walking towards him, a small smile rising onto his lips. "Hey."

"Hey." he replied, watching the silverette sit down beside him.

"You know that's an easy way to make enemies here right? Laughing at someone you don't know." he said with a grin as he leaned back against the bench, arms resting against the top of the bench comfortably.

"I know, but he didn't seem to mind it." he said, a small smile resting on his lips. "So what's up?" he asked him, watching the rest of the frisbee players resume gameplay.

"Nothing, since Saix quit my team had more of an advantage and seeing as how I'm such a nice guy, I volunteered. That and I saw you were over and I'd rather spend time wooing you." he said with a grin.

Sora rolled his eyes, leaning back. "Yeah, yeah. I still don't understand why you want to be my boyfriend so bad. It's not like you're gonna get your sexual frustration released or anything, I'm certainly not going to help out with that." he said, giving Riku a pointed look so he knew he meant it.

"Right right, you explained that to me yesterday before you agreed to go on the date. 'That comes with trust' I believe you said." he repeated, giving Sora a wink.

"Then why do you want to be my boyfriend so badly?" he asked him, his face showing slight frustration at having to deal with such a guy. Riku was silent for a while, aqua colored eyes staring up at the particularly blue sky for several minutes before looking at Sora once more, thinking to himself for a long time. "Riku? If you don't have a reason then why are you even trying?"

"I do have a reason. You're cute. I want to get out of my normal dating routine somehow. Plus…I figured that if I dated outside of my normal choices, I might actually find someone worth staying with."

Sora narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at him for several long minutes before he sighed. He could accept that answer for now. Something had to have happened that made Riku want to switch up his game. He didn't know anyone who did that without reason and he felt _everything_ had a reason to it. Why someone would hang out with people they didn't fit in with, why they would go to the beach alone when it was storming, why someone would smile to himself. Everything had to have a reason.

"Hey." the other's voice brought him out of his thoughts, looking back at Riku. "Let's go on a date tomorrow. Like a little celebration before school starts Monday. It'll be my last chance for two weeks right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I guess so. Alright. But if you keep me waiting for an hour this time, no, if you keep me waiting for even half an hour I'm leaving. Just because I agreed to go out on a date with you doesn't mean I have to put up with any crap."

"Alright, I'll be on time. I promise." And with that, Riku stood and went back to his group of friends who had stopped playing frisbee and were just sitting on the grass, joking and laughing with one another.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sora once again found himself on the same bench he had preoccupied friday night, this time in a beige dress shirt with another pair of black jeans. In recent years Sora had bought more black articles of clothing when his previous wardrobe had been bright and full of different shades and hues. He had realized that colors were okay, but all the bright neon colors had to go. He wasn't considered a child anymore.

He looked back at the school, growing a bit impatient again. He had been here for ten minutes. True Riku still had twenty minutes to show up but he still didn't like waiting, especially when the silverette was just so insistent they go out. He jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder, head immediately whirling around to look at who was bothering him. He was surprised to see Riku, this time holding two roses in hand.

"Already getting impatient Sora dear? I thought I was pretty early for my time limit." he said, grinning lightly as he held out a hand, Sora taking it and being lifted off the bench. "For you." he said, holding the roses out to him.

"Two this time?"

"One for each date we've been on. Next time there will be three." he said with a soft smile. Sora almost felt…breathless when he saw this smile. He had seen him smirk, grin, smile teasingly, every kind of smile but this one. It…was simply awing. A smile he would have never expected to see from Riku.

It took him a moment to snap out of his reverie. "What will you do once we get to ten dates? Twenty even?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You actually believe we'll get to that many dates?" Riku asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm not really sure, but you seem so insistent to go out…so who knows how long we'll go out."

Once again, Riku gave him that breathtaking smile, a twinkle in his eye from amusement. "Well I don't know then. I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll just start over at one after every tenth date." he said, smiling softly as he held out his arm for the other to take. Sora felt his cheeks blushing lightly, taking Riku's arms and letting the silverette lead him to wherever they were going.

Today, the older was wearing a light blue dress shirt, leaving it open at the top to show his collarbone just like their first date. His pants were dark washed jeans and they looked great on the other's figure, he had to admit. His date had a good sense of style, something he supposed a playboy like him needed.

"So, where are we going today?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of them since they were actually going out when the sun was still out. He glanced at a few other people on the sidewalk, a few people walking their dogs, some with a boyfriend or girlfriend. He hadn't seen the town at all, much less when it's citizens were actually out and about.

"I was thinking we could do a bit of dancing. Don't worry about actually knowing how to dance, just follow my lead." he said, grinning lightly at the other's skeptical look. The other's face told him that he wasn't sure what kind of dancing he meant and he wasn't going to tell him. He wanted it to be a surprise.

"Is that all we'll be doing?" he asked, just curious about everything he had planned for the night.

"Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere casual to eat afterwards, maybe somewhere with milkshakes."

"Really? I love milkshakes." he said, his smile immediately appearing. Now that sounded more like a date he would enjoy. He had enjoyed their first date well enough but he had always felt awkward at any restaurant that seemed even the least bit fancy. "You mean someplace like Sonic?"

Riku laughed at this before he nodded. "We can even go to Sonic if you want." he said, watching Sora's face light up even more. It was the first time Sora's true personality had shined through. Something Riku had been hoping for. This was the Sora that he wanted to go out with, the one he had been trying to get.

"Really? I would love that! They have some of the best burgers! And I like getting their java chillers in the morning and their peanut butter milkshake is the best!" he cried out, unable to keep his excitement contained. Destiny Island used to have a Sonic but it had closed down his sophomore year of high school even when it had been such a popular hang out spot. Apparently one of it's managers had been stealing from it the entire time it was open and caused the place to close down. Sora had been devastated when he found that out. It was one of his favorite places to go.

The older chuckled softly at this and gave the brunette's arms a gentle squeeze. "Then we're going to Sonic." he said, genuinely enjoying the smile on the smaller's face. No one else's smile had ever made him this happy before. But Riku had been waiting for this moment ever since he had first seen the boy.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Riku stopped them in front of a sleek, two story building, large glass windows allowing everyone to see inside to the first floor where a receptionists desk sat, a woman with her hair tied in a tight bun with small glasses sitting there. "We're here." he said softly, temporarily letting go of the other's arm to open the door for him.

Sora nervously stepped inside, looking around the spacey room where long, comfortable looking couches were pushed against the walls with small coffee tables in front of them with magazines on them. Magazines for what he couldn't tell from where he stood nor did he had the chance to see as Riku swept him away towards the desk.

"We have an appointment for three o'clock." Riku said smoothly, the woman looking up at him and before typing into the computer that was hidden by the small wall the desk made for her.

"Kurai?" she asked, looking back up. The silverette nodded before he watched the woman stand. "Right this way please." she said as she led the pair to an elevator hidden by the wall behind the receptionists area. The elevator carried them to the second floor, the woman nodding for them to get out. "The teacher's waiting for you."

Riku led Sora out of the elevator, a woman wearing a small black dress that stopped mid thigh in the room. "Ah, you must be my three o'clock appointment. Go ahead and take position in the middle of the room." she said, moving over to a cd player that was connected to speakers that hung in the top corners of the room. "My name is Quistis Trepe, I'll be your instructor for the afternoon."

Sora looked at the other confusedly as he was led to the middle of the room, eyebrows furrowing even more as Riku showed him where to put his hands. After a moment Quistis appeared, making small changes to their positions before she began to speak again. "Now, we'll begin with your first ballroom dancing lesson." she said before she used a remote to turn on the cd player, music filling the room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe you took me to ballroom dancing lessons." Sora pouted as they sat at one f the few tables underneath the Sonic shelter, waiting on their order to be brought out to them. They had taken lessons for three hours. The brunette had started out ridiculously terrible but this woman was an amazing instructor and he had been able to get everything down within the time allotted. He had never even thought of taking ballroom lessons.

"You enjoyed it didn't you? Besides, I feel every man should know how to properly ballroom dance." he said with a grin.

"Well…yes, I did enjoy it. More than I thought I would. It was fun…and I am interested in learning more." he said leaning against the table lightly. "You amaze me. You don't even know me that well yet within two dates you've managed to make me like things I never even realized I would like." he said, looking up as a girl skated to a stop beside them and gave them their food before skating away to pass out other customer's food.

"Maybe I've just learned after many mistakes that there's no harm in trying to get my date to like things I like. I've known how to ballroom dance for years, but I thought it would make for a fun dance. I would have never guessed from looking at you that you're so clumsy. But you got it down after a while." he teased with a grin.

"Shut up! I blame my mother! She's just as clumsy as I am." He huffed before he began to try to get his milkshake through the straw. Why was it always so difficult to start these things off? He was always annoyed but they were just so _good_.

"Mm, blame is easy to spread Sora but it takes a real man to take responsibility." he retorted, watching the brunette pout. "How's your milkshake?"

"I don't know yet, it's impossible to get through the straw." he replied, once again trying to suck it up through the straw. Riku couldn't help but laugh at Sora's face. He was sucking at the straw so hard his cheeks were hollowed.

"Sora, if you keep that up you'll pass out from lack of air." he said, watching the small finally give up and pant for breath. "Here." he said, slipping the milkshake from the other's grasp and trying his hand at getting it up through the straw. It only ooh him a moment before he felt what Sora declared the savory taste of their peanut butter milkshake before he handed it back to him.

Sora immediately began to drink, humming happily. "How'd you do that so quickly?" he asked after he set it down, happy enough to finally move on to his actual food.

"I guess I'm just that good at sucking." he said, waggling his eyebrows and smirking at the blush that covered Sora's cheeks.

"N-No! I bet I warmed it up for you! I almost had it when you took it from me!" he pouted, starting to eat his food in an attempt to tell him not to say anything else. Riku simply chuckled and began to eat as well to spare Sora any argument he could have made as well as any other innuendoes he was willing to throw in.

When they were done, they once again hooked their arms together and began to walk back to the school just as it was starting to get dark. Sora loved how everywhere they had been was no more than half an hour's walk from the school. Since all the streets were lined with either buildings or trimmed bushes and lights, it made for a nice walk.

"Did you enjoy the date?" Riku asked as they got far enough away from Sonic that they could no longer hear the chatter. "Granted, it's not officially over yet but you know what I mean." he said.

Sora was silent for a moment, thinking over his answer. "Yes. I really enjoyed it. You're more charming than you first come off as." he said with a grin, his tone teasing as he looked up at the other.

"Gee, thanks." he said with a laugh. "But then again, dates are meant to get to know someone better. Mm, does this mean you'll agree to go on another date with me?" he asked him, an eyebrow raised.

The brunette smiled before he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll go on another date with you." he told him.

"Good, then does that mean I can officially call you my boyfriend?" he asked.

He paused, looking up at the other's face for a moment as they stopped on the sidewalk, mouth opening and closing. "I…I guess." he said softly, cheeks tinted in a soft pink color as he said this. Although it was a bit hard to see since the sun had started to go down by now.

Riku smiled at him happily, gently nudging him to start walking again. Sora complied, a bit startled when Riku unhooked their arms, his blush growing as he felt the other's hand taking his own. He couldn't help but smile to himself. When had he actually come to start liking the older? He wasn't sure but he did know he was happy. He was happy that the silverette wasn't the selfish jerk he had first thought him to be when he had moved here a few days ago. He could actually be sweet.

As they reached the school gates, he felt the hand covering his own give him a light squeeze before he let go. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks…for taking me out I mean. I guess I'll see you in the room." he replied, a light laugh escaping him, an amused look on his date's face. He paused when he was about to head back, turning to face Riku again and kissing his cheek lightly to return the one from their first date before he nearly scurried off back to their room.

The older chuckled, watching him disappear inside the building before he began to follow after him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning sleepy head!" his mother's always chipper voice rang out the next morning over the phone, Sora groaning as he rolled over in his bed.

"Mom, what are you doing calling me at…six in the morning?" he asked, voice slurred with sleep as he yawned.

"Oh, I wasn't sure what time your first class was so I just called super early to make sure I wouldn't bother you during class!" she answered. If Sora was right, she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking vanilla flavored coffee in her pi's and slippers while the morning news played in the living room.

"Thanks mom. But why would you be bored enough to call me? I don't have class until eleven." he groaned, listening intently for any sign of the news and grinning to himself. Yep, he knew her routine well.

"Aw you lazy bum, you did that so you could sleep in didn't you?" Listening to Sora's sleepy groan gave her the answer she was looking for. "Well honey..I just wanted to call and say good luck on your first day of college…I already miss you so much. Oh! How're you and Riku doing?" she asked.

Sora could practically hear the grin in her voice. "Mom. Shut up. We've gone on two dates. He's not as bad as I thought he would be." he admitted, almost able to feel her smugness as he told her.

"Oh? See honey? I knew you would make a cute couple! Next time yo come home you better bring him with you! Now I've gotta go. I've got an interview at that new art museum today. They have local artists galleries in one of their rooms so I might be able to sell more of my art."

"That's great mom. Good luck." he said before he heard her hang up, sighing to himself. How was he supposed to get back to sleep now? Once he was awake, he was awake. "This sucks." he groaned, climbing out of bed and sleepily going into the bathroom to take a morning shower.

When he stepped out in his towel, he was going to pick out the day's clothes and find a coffee shop he could get a cappuccino at. But he hadn't been expecting to run right into Riku right as he was exiting, hands immediately clinging to his towel. "S-Sorry!" he cried out as he stepped aside.

"Hey, what time's your first class?" Riku asked a bit groggily. Apparently he wasn't much of a morning person.

"Eleven."

"Eleven? Then what are you doing up so early?" he asked, leaning back against the doorway as he talked to him.

"My mom called and woke me up." he said as he pulled out a shirt and some pants from his side of the dresser before pulling out some underwear. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, my alarm clock went off. I have to be up an hour and a half before class starts or else I'll never be able to pay attention." he told him with a yawn. "I'm going to take a shower now." he said, holding back another yawn before he disappeared into the bathroom, Sora unable to hold back a laugh as the other's voice rang out in curses from running into the sink out of pure grogginess.

He then set to getting dressed and threw his towel in his hamper. He left the room, locking the door behind him so no one would walk in on Riku naked and began to head down the hall.

Must to his surprise, he saw Zexion leaving his room as well, the same book from Saturday in his hand. The bluenette gave him a small nod of acknowledgement as they reached the elevator. As they stepped in, Sora found this a good time to ask if he knew about any coffee shops.

"Hey, are there any good coffee shops around here?" he asked.

"The Papau's a good place. Quiet. Everyone else prefers the starbucks down the street. I was actually just about to head there myself." the older said. Sora nodded his head, leaning back.

"Mind if I come with you?" The look he received from Zexion told him that he was being stupid. That was the whole reason he had mentioned he was going there as well. Sora gave him a sheepish grin, a bit embarrassed by his stupidity. But it was nice to know that even when the other was so quiet, he was some sort of friend to him.

When they reached the first floor he followed after the other, none too surprised to see that very few students were up at six thirty in the morning. He caught a glimpse of a group of teachers up and about, there was probably an early morning teacher's meeting today about the start of the quarter.

"How are you getting along with Riku?" Zexion asked, Sora turning blue eyes back on the man in front of him.

"Fine. We don't talk much in the room but we've been on two dates. I think it's just a way to make the dates feel more real. But…so far he's been nice ever since I agreed to go on a few dates with him. He's stopped molesting me at least."

Zexion was quiet for a moment as he continued to lead Sora away from the school, fingers tapping against his book as they walked. A habit whenever he was thinking. "I see…He must like you to give you no other option to stop the molestation." he said softly. Was Sora the only one who found talking about molestations like they were an everyday topic weird?

"Why would you say that?" he asked him. looking around the street they were walking down. The upperclassman wasn't the first one to say something along those lines to him. It made him curious.

"Riku doesn't normally…pursue anyone for a while. From what I recall, he met you at a high school graduation party right? If he didn't forget you all this time, that says something, especially for that mind of his." he said, making the brunette laugh. Was he calling his old roommate stupid and airheaded?

"I don't think his mind is too sex occupied. Although he does seem to think about it a lot…he is a bit of a romantic. He took me to a ballroom dancing lessons yesterday for our second day. It was sweet." he said softly.

He was surprised with Zexion stopped, the other looking back at him, as if trying to figure out what was so amazing about him. "That's odd. I've never heard of him doing that before." he muttered before beginning to walk again, Sora quickly following after him to keep up.

"What to you mean?" he asked, looking at the other's face.

"It's nothing."

"Apparently not if he's doing something different with me than he's done with all his other dates." he said, a frown on his face.

"He's never taken anyone out to dance lessons before. It's always been just dinner and a movie, maybe going to a club. I've never heard of what he does when he's dated for a while but he's never wandered from that in such a short time before."

Just listening to Zexion speak made Sora wonder again why Riku wanted to go out with him so badly. His curiosity of this was growing bigger and bigger every time he talked to someone about the silverette's supposedly strange behavior with him. But he wasn't going to push it. He would eventually have to find out right?

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so there's chapter 2. :D I'm quite proud of this story so far.<strong>

**And if anyone was wondering...I'm trying to make each chapter at least 12k words.**

**Feedback would be nice to see if you guys have anything I can improve on. With such long chapters, my mistakes escape me. And I would love to know if anyone actually likes my story that I'm putting so much effort into. xD**


	3. Mom, I think I Might Be Falling For Him

There was no more denying it; Sora liked Riku. He had been charming and wooing him from the first date. Now they had been on ten, the roses on his desk a signifier of that. What he just couldn't seem to figure out is how he did it so smoothly. At first all he tried to do was get into his pants and the moment he had agreed to date him he had been nothing but sweet and kind. Wondering why and how this could be possible made Sora feel exasperated. How was he to know if Riku was being himself or just faking to get his attention?

He knew he was being irrational, judging him and thinking badly about him. After all, Riku hadn't tried making a move on him since they had started dating. A soft sigh escaped his lips, running a hand through his chocolate brown spikes and staring up at the ceiling. By now he had learned Riku's schedule. He wouldn't be back for another hour. Leon was busy in class too so he couldn't exactly call him. His mother was at work, Kairi was at school, Roxas was most likely having a sex day with Axel. There was no one to really hang out with at the moment. Well, except for maybe Zexion and Demyx but he didn't doubt they were busy sexing it up as well.

With slight effort, he rolled over onto his side, reaching underneath his bed. He pulled out his stash of Oreo's Leon had brought him the other day as an apology for not getting to hang out as much. Even when they had finally moved so close to each other they rarely got to visit. But he was happy to hear that he and Cloud had been going out a lot more lately and their relationship seemed to be developing even more than before. The brunette didn't doubt an engagement announcement would be declared soon.

Just when he was about to dig in and eat the rest of the Oreos in the pack, a knock came from his door. He sighed and rolled out of bed, standing up and going to answer the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw his boyfriend's brother standing before him. "Er, hi," he said, scratching the back of his head. He had only talked to him once when he had been waiting for Riku to pay on their date.

"Hello Sora," he said, a rather winsome smirk playing on his lips from the cute brunette's reaction. "How are you and Riku doing?" he asked, a pleasant smile on his face. It was charming really, much like his brother's.

"We're doing good. I hadn't really expected that we would end up dating for so long," he said sheepishly. They had already been on ten dates, one date a week. It was strange how he had broken his own rule of one date every two weeks. But what he could say, Riku was a charmer.

"I see. Well, I'm glad your relationship is coming along nicely. Would you happen to know where he is?"

"He's in class right now. He gets out in a little less than an hour."

"I see…well…could you tell him to call me please? We have something we need to discuss," he said, bowing his head gracefully once Sora nodded and walked off. The brunette watched him go for several minutes before someone calling his name snapped him out of his curious stupor.

"Sora! Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey!" Demyx cried out, practically running through the halls to get to him, books in hand. He assumed the blonde had just come back from class. It was strange how even when they were friends he still hadn't learned Demyx's schedule. Strangely enough, he had learned Zexion's simply because he enjoyed all their conversations even when they were usually kept short and to the point. Zexion wasn't one for idle chatter.

Despite sometimes getting annoyed with Demyx's hyper attitude, he couldn't help but smile as he was nearly tackled into a hug. "Hey Demyx. Just get back from class?" he asked, the other backing away to give him room to breathe again.

"Yep! Our teacher let us out early today! But now I have nothing to do cause Zexy doesn't get out for another hour and a half," he pouted. "Oh! I know, let's hang out until he gets out!" he said, giving Sora the expectant gaze he had become all too familiar with over the past two months. It wasn't surprising to see it since Demyx hated to be alone and always wanted to hang out with someone at least three times a week. Sora wondered how he ever got all his homework done between friends, Zexion, and playing his sitar.

"I don't know Demyx…I was kind of relaxing, you know, enjoying some time alone," he said, scratching the back of his head for a moment, feeling a little guilty to be denying the happy blonde. He just wanted to spend some time alone, something that was hard to come across when you shared a dorm room with your boyfriend and had friends like Demyx and a few others he had made.

"Hey, I don't see how you can't relax while hanging out with me!" he huffed, going past the brunette and seating himself on the edge of Sora's bed. "Now come on! It'll just be for an hour and a half. We can talk about our boyfriends!" he suggested happily, carelessly dumping his schoolbooks on the floor as he stole an Oreo from his friend's stash he seemed to always have.

Sora rolled his eyes at his friend's pushy behavior, following him back in the room and closing the door behind him. He sat down next to Demyx, stealing his pack of cookies away and cradling them against his chest so the other's wandering hands wouldn't be able to steal anymore. "Talk about our boyfriends? What's there to talk about?" he asked, quirking his brow.

"Oh you know," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "I've heard Riku is a sex god descended down from heaven to spread the joys and pleasure of his talents," he said with a grin, although he kept eyeing the cookies Sora was so determined to keep to himself.

"I wouldn't know," the younger replied, crawling across his bed to slip the package underneath it to keep it away from the blonde's junk food loving hands. When he came back to sit beside Demyx, he was met with a look of pure awe, as if his friend couldn't believe what he had told him. Honestly, was it that hard to believe that there was someone in the world who wouldn't give in to the silverette's tactics within the first few days? Admittedly he almost given in the first night they had met but so what? That was forever ago. Before Riku started acting like a proper man who could keep his dick in his pants.

"What?" he asked after the sitar player continued to stare at him for several minutes, the silence in the room starting to bug Sora out a little bit.

"You mean…you _haven't_ let him fuck you silly yet? Pound you into the mattress? Taken you for a romp? All that good stuff?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. At the rather annoyed look he received from the brunette, he could tell he wasn't joking. "Sora! That's amazing! I mean he normally gets into his play toy's pants within the first week! I mean, how could you deny that?" he asked, leaning forward like a schoolgirl expecting a life-changing secret.

Sora could only stare at him for a long minute, eyebrows knitted together in slight anger. Play toy? He was definitely not a play toy. Demyx seemed to finally have realized his words when a look of realization passed over his face, his expression becoming serious; for once.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you were a play toy. I honestly think you've surprised everybody. This is one of the longest relationships any of us have seen him in. And on top of that, you've managed to keep him celibate the whole time? That is a huge surprise. Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you think otherwise," he said before that all too familiar silly grin appeared on his face. "Now that we've had that discussion, you have to tell me that you've at least done _something_ right?" he asked.

He gave him a skeptical look for a moment, unsure of how to handle the sudden change in his demeanor. He had never seen Demyx so serious before. And from what he could gather from everyone else who seemed to know the blonde, they hadn't either. It was weird knowing that he had just seen a rare side of his friend; more than weird even.

"We've kissed. And hold hands. But that's it. I mean sometimes he'll leave a hickey that can be covered when we're just goofing off. But I never let him get farther than that," he told him. He slid his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them securely as they talked.

Demyx gave him a grin, flopping to lie on his back as he looked up at him. "I remember mine and Zexion's first kiss. It was the most awkward thing in the world. But I could swear that it was the most magical kiss too. I just…knew that after that, I had no worry about how our relationship would go," he said, a fond smile on his face now. Sora had to admit it was nice to see Demyx looking so fond of his memories with his boyfriend. Sora just knew that they would stay together for a long, long time.

"Our first kiss was…sweet. We first met at a graduation party my friend dragged me too. From the way he acted, I never thought he could be so sweet. But…he waited until our fourth date to actually try to kiss me. It was sweet," he said with a small smile.

"All the way until the fourth date? Wow." he replied, blinking his eyes at Sora for a moment. "Did you see stars?" he asked with a grin, knowing from the small blush that was slowly appearing on the brunette's face that he had at least felt something when they first kissed.

"It was more like the cosmic universe," he muttered, the blonde starting to laugh at this statement. "Shut up!" he pointed, watching as his friend began to roll around on the bed in his laughter. Sora's lips slowly twitched up into a smile, hand moving to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. But when Demyx rolled off the bed and onto the floor, he couldn't help but burst out in laughter, leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked when his laughter began to die down.

Demyx was down to chuckling, grinning up at the brunette. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'd be even better if a certain someone gave me an Oreo…" he told him, grinning up at the suddenly sour face of the Oreo hoarder.

"Only if you promise to never utter a word about what I said to anyone. Or sing it in a song on your sitar," he said, smiling in triumph at the unhappy pout that appeared on his face at the conditions.

"Fine…" he grumbled, perking up when Sora crawled to the other side of the bed and fished an Oreo out of the package. He came back and dropped it into the other's awaiting hands, soon lying on his stomach as he watched Demyx eat the cookie happily.

"You know…you remind me of a child," he said with a grin.

"Hey, Zexy said that to me before too! But you remind me of a child too! Especially with that silly grin on your face," he said, watching as the brunette wiped it from his face.

"What?! I'm nothing like a child!" he pouted, glaring down at the blonde for a moment.

"And I'm sure that pout doesn't make you look childish at all," a deep voice broke into the conversation, both looking towards the door to see the silverette back with books in one hand, a drink in the other.

Sora perked up when he saw the drink, looking up at the other with a grin. "Is that a java chiller?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

"Mm…I don't know. I do smell a bit of hazelnut and coffee," he said, setting his books down on his bed as he took a sip, pretending to moan at the taste. "It's definitely a java chiller," he said with a grin.

"That's just mean!" the younger pouted, smile appearing again when his boyfriend walked across the room and handed it over to him. He grinned happily, sipping at the drink with hum of satisfaction. After a moment, he paused, looking at the silverette hovering over him. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned, moving to sit beside the brunette, avoiding the blonde still on the floor. "My teacher got sick halfway through class so it go cancelled. So I decided to be the best boyfriend imaginable and surprise this cute little brunette with his favorite drink from his favorite place," he said with a smirk, blue eyes narrowed at him for a moment.

"Is that so?" he asked, eyebrow raised as Riku continued to smirk at him. The sexy smirk on Riku's lips made him smile and he tackled the silverette into a hug with a bright laugh. "Thanks!" he finally said with a grin, taking another sip from his drink as they lay on his bed comfortably. He shifted so that he lay on his back, head resting on Riku's stomach as Demyx sat up on the floor.

"Ewwwww! Lovey dovey stuff!" he cried out, face scrunching up.

"As I recall, I've seen more than just lovey dovey stuff with you and Zexion the first day we even met," Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

Demyx just wore a grin on his face, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah…we forgot new kids were moving in that day…." he mumbled, a small blush on his face. "But anyhow, I'm gonna go Sora. Don't forget tonight's show," he said, practically skipping out of the room after grabbing all his books off the floor.

"Show?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He means open mic night. Why don't you come tonight?" he asked, rolling onto his stomach as Riku moved to lie on his side.

"Mm…tempting but I'd rather not. As nice as it is to have an open mic night in the first place, I'd rather not listen to amateurs singing their hearts and souls out," he said, giving the brunette a shrug after receiving a rather unhappy look. "Sorry babe, I just don't like open mic nights."

"Well, do you at least have an idea for what you would like to do for our date tomorrow?" he asked, kicking his feet as they talked.

"I do. But we're only going if you have all your final project ready for next week," he told him, his expression stern. That was the good thing about Riku; he made sure Sora got all his projects down before they went out on a date. Next week was finals week and because of his boyfriend, he had gotten everything printed and mounted already. He was happy to know he could relax about that and just study for the actual tests.

"I finished them. They're in the closet if you want to look at them," he said, taking another sip of his java chiller, humming once more. Oh how he loved these things. Especially when he ate Oreos with them. Speaking of which…the brunette reached underneath his bed to grab his pack of his favorite cookie while the silverette rolled off the bed to go look at his projects.

As he munched, he watched Riku quietly scrutinize his work, a little nervous about what he would think. Sure he was only in his first quarter but he didn't want to totally suck at what he hoped to do for the rest of his life.

"These are great Sora. Not bad for your first quarter here," he said, smiling at the brunette. Sora let out a small sigh of relief glad to know Riku thought he was at least somewhat talented in graphic design.

"What about your final projects? What photos are you going with?" he asked, nodding towards the ten he had lined up on a string in front of his bed, away from his wall of his favorite photographs.

"I was thinking about going with the sixth and ninth ones. Those seemed to give my teacher the most reaction," he said, setting Sora's project back down and closing the door for him. "By the way, I have something to ask you during break," he said, looking at his brunette boyfriend who was currently dipping his Oreo into the java chiller.

His hand paused, looking up at Riku with curiosity on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"What are you doing for that one week we have in between quarters?" he asked, taking a seat on his bed now.

Sora thought for a long moment, his cookie sticking halfway out of his mouth in the process. "Well…" he said after finishing it off. "I think mom said something about buying me a train ticket and I could go home that way for at least four days," he said, trying to remember if that really was what she had decided to go with instead of driving here to pick him up. "Why?"

"Well…you remember when we talked about how my mom missed the beach? We were talking the other day and I think we might head up there for two days. Would you mind asking your mom if it's all right if we stay at your house for the night?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm sure she won't mind. That and she has been bugging me to bring you home with me," he muttered, continuing to finish off his drink. "So, what're we doing for our date tomorrow?" he asked, hoping the silverette would spill the beans so he would know what to wear.

But all he received was a smirk in answer, huffing slightly. "Come onnnnn, I want to know. I don't want to wear something inappropriate," he pouted, his boyfriend continuing to smirk and look away.

"No no, you'll see. Besides, I think you look dashing in anything you wear. Especially when you wear that giant sweatshirt that swallows you. You look simply adorable," he said, nodding to the one he just happened to be wearing at the moment.

The brunette rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Sometimes you sound so mean," he pouted, sucking his java chiller empty and throwing the container into the trash can.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The place was beautiful. It really was. The Shooting Star was one of the most beautiful and classy restaurants Sora had ever been to. The walls were coated in a beautiful burgundy color with silvers accents along the top and bottom, much like the rococo period. All the tables had a sheer silver fabric as the tablecloth, each flower pedestal around the room adorning the same material as the tables. The only other colors adorned in the restaurant were light oranges and yellows.

The only bad thing about the entire experience was that Sora felt seriously underdressed. He had worn a white dressy shirt, yes, but he had worn one of his dark wash jeans and old converses. "Why didn't you tell me to change into better pants?" he whispered as they waited for the hostess to come back from checking what areas were open.

"Because I think you look sexy in that outfit. And if they have a problem with it, then we'll go somewhere else. It's not a big deal," he said, leaning down and gently nuzzling against Sora's head. "And you know…I've always liked those jeans on you," he added.

Sora felt himself blush slightly, his grip on Riku's hand tightening slightly. "Riku…quit trying to woo me. You did that a while ago," he said softly, smiling to himself.

"Oh really now?" he asked with a grin, the brunette blushing a bit darker. "So you love me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette paused, mouth gaping at him. "N-Not love exactly! M-My feelings aren't that strong yet!" he cried out, hand flying to cover his mouth.

"Then I'm not done wooing you," he said, giving Sora's hand a gentle squeeze. The younger could only blush, following after the hostess once she came back. She seated them in a rather private corner, handing the two menus before leaving them alone, water already set on the table for them to drink before they could give their real orders.

"Hey Riku…I know this might be rude to ask but how do you afford all our dates? Don't they get expensive, especially since we've been going on one every week?" he asked, watching his boyfriend over his menu.

The silverette looked up, smiling at Sora. Really, it was one of his most charming smiles, one he used whenever he didn't want Sora to pry into something but he was going to tell him anyway. He had learned what it meant a few weeks ago when he began asking about his brothers. Apparently he didn't get along with all of them very well. And again last night when he had remember to tell him Yazoo wanted to talk to him and he asked if he had any idea.

"When my dad got promoted, he started making a lot of money. But a few years ago, he started neglecting his family to work and get more money. His way of making up for it is to send us money every week when he gets paid. He sends more than enough for our dates. I actually have a ton left over every time. Only recently have I been spending a lot of money. On a certain cute brunette who I've been wooing," he said with a grin.

Sora blushed once more, sticking his tongue out at him. "Well then, I say you've been putting it to good use," he said with a happy grin, the silverette grinning back at him.

"I think I have been too," he said, looking over the menu. "Although, I would gladly give up the money if he would just spend a little more time at home," he said softly.

The brunette looked up at him, smiling softly. "I know…I wished my father would spend more time with us… But then when he and my mom got divorced, I knew it wouldn't happen. He tries to make up for it by sending us big checks on holidays and birthdays. And he's paying for my school tuition," he said.

"I thought your brother lived with him?"

"He does, but that doesn't mean he sees him a lot," he said, deciding what he wanted off the menu and setting it down. "My dad works a lot too. After the divorce, he didn't have to worry about having to come home to family members who wanted his attention. And Roxas decided to move in with him his junior year. I guess my dad just didn't get used to having someone waiting for him at home again," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, I see. Your brother must get lonely then," he said, frowning slightly.

"Nah, he invites Axel over all the time. They have…fun a lot," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mm, you mean the kind of fun I hope to be having soon enough?" he asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Sora raised his own eyebrow, sticking his tongue out at him. "Oh shush. You've been earning trust, yes, but I'd like a little more time…before we do…that. Y-You have to understand Riku. I've never…done it. So I get nervous just thinking about it," he said softly, looking down at the table. When he looked up, he saw a look of gentleness on Riku's face.

He had never seen that look before. But it seemed to calm him greatly. "Sora…I'll wait for as long as you want me too. If it scares you that much, we won't try it until _you_ know you're ready," he told him softly, reaching across the table and gently running his hand over the other's cheek.

Sora smiled at him, raising a hand and setting it on top of Riku's own pale one. "Thanks Riku…I really appreciate it," he told him softly, letting his hand fall as a waitress walked up to them, a knowing little smile on her face.

"Hello, my name's Jenna and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get for you two?" she asked, pad out and ready to write. The two ordered their meals, Riku getting a filet while Sora opted for a chicken Alfredo dish, the waitress scurrying off to put it in. As conversation had gone since their very first date, everything went smoothly, the flow nice and easy. The food was delicious, so delicious that Sora had to declare it both after his first bite and when he finished his dish completely. Riku only smiled at him, nodding his head in agreement.

After the bill was paid, Riku stood and took his hand, swinging their arms as they slowly began to walk out of the restaurant. "Mm, that was a wonderful dinner," he said, practically skipping as they moved down the sidewalk.

"It was. I've never been there before. I just took Yazoo's advice and went. I'm glad to know that you liked it," he said, pausing in front of a flower shop. "I still need to get your rose for today's date. You know today's our eleventh date?" he asked the brunette, watching as realization came over his face. Really, the brunette could be such a numbskull. But he loved that about him.

"That's right! Last time I got ten roses. They were beautiful. But if you keep this up, our room will be full with flowers. We won't be able to move around!" he said, although he gave little protest as he was pulled into the shop. As the silverette purchased the rose, he turned and in a dramatic gesture, bowed and held out the rose to him.

"For you my lovely," he said, grinning up at him. Sora smiled, taking the rose and then letting the other take his free hand.

"Thank you. It's beautiful like all the other ones you gave me," he said, a silly grin now on his face. He just couldn't help it, not when Riku could make him this happy. The silver haired male was just so perfect for him. At least, he was proving himself to be. But Sora couldn't let his hopes get high, not when he was only in his first quarter of collage. He still had a long life ahead of him. He was perfect for him now, but who knew about later?

When they reached the campus, Riku was about to let Sora continue on to their dorm room by himself but instead, Sora stayed, looking up at him with a look of concentration, thinking for a long moment. Riku could only give him a questioning look, waiting for the brunette to say something.

"Riku…I…I don't want our date to end yet. I…may not be ready for…the final step but I'm willing to try other things," he told him softly, blue eyes focusing on his boyfriend's face to watch for his reaction. He almost laughed at the look of pure surprise on his face, giving his hand a squeeze to bring him back to the world. "Is that…okay?" he asked him softly.

"O-Of course it's fine!" he said, pulling Sora up against him and lifted his chin up to kiss him softly. "Sora…you don't know how happy it makes me feel to know that you trust me at least this much," he told him softly, smiling as he took the small hands on his chest into his own and lifting them, kissing the knuckles on each hand. "Shall we go in then?" he asked him softly.

Sora nodded his head, the two slowly starting to make their back to their dorm room together for the first time. He was more than nervous about what he had just given Riku permission to do, but he did trust him not to go further than he was allowing him to. And…he would finally help the other get rid of a bit of that sexual tension he'd been building up.

When they reached their room, Riku drew Sora into one of the most gentlest kisses he had ever given him. The brunette relaxed enough to let the silverette draw him against him firmly, arms wrapped around his back securely but not tight enough to frighten the poor boy away. He kept the kiss soft, gentle, only allowing his tongue to run along Sora's lips when he felt his hands resting on his chest, fingers slowly curling around the fabric of the older male's shirt.

Slowly, he let his lips open to allow Riku entrance, the feel of a tongue moving through his mouth a bit strange. But after a few slow and exploring rubs, he let his tongue gently glide over the younger's, urging him to participate. Sora took a moment before he allowed the urging to coax his tongue into play, a small moan escaping him as their appendages brushed against one another's sensually.

He knew from all the time before when Riku had tried to seduce him that the man was good at it but there was just something different about this time. He was gentle and slow…and caring. But after dating for the past three months, he could honestly say he wasn't surprised. The older boy was just so sweet to him and surprisingly, he wasn't angry at the silverette for giving him no other choice but to go out with him.

Caught up in both the kiss and his thoughts, Sora hadn't noticed that his boyfriend was slowly moving them towards his bed, gasping when his knees hit the edge of it and he fell backwards, a hand gently guiding him to lie down. Before he had much time to think on it, he felt lips on his own once more, moaning softly as hands began to move over his body carefully before one paused over the crotch of his jeans. He let out a startled gasp as it began to rub him gently, Sora's body shaking from the sudden spark of pleasure that was coursing down his spine.

He moaned out as the other male continued to rub him, feeling himself already straining in his pants. The brunette couldn't help it, not when he was finally going past the barrier that he had always set for him and his boyfriends in any relationship. Never had he let it get this far. His heart was already pounding wildly against his chest because of his nerves.

Although the pleasurable sucking on his neck helped to direct his attention elsewhere, quiet little moans mixing with soft pants. Slowly, he let his blue eyes flutter shut, chest rising and falling as Riku's mouth moved to a different spot on his neck, hands slowly beginning to unbutton the shirt covering his chest. After the last button came undone, the shirt fell open, allowing the silverette to see the brunette's tan chest for the first time. Well, with permission at least. He smiled, hands moving along it slowly, getting a feel for how soft his boyfriend's chest was before he moved his head down to a pink bud and took it into his mouth.

Sora let out a surprised moan, eyes snapping open before starting to slide closed once more. It was strange, feeling the other's tongue lapping at it and circling it, coating it in his saliva. It was even stranger that he could feel the bud hardening in his boyfriend's mouth. But it didn't stop the moans that were escaping him, the silverette's hands holding him by his waist as he moved on to the younger's other nipple once he was satisfied with the treatment of the first one. Sora's mouth remained open as he moaned out, his nipples hard and a little red from the constant treatment.

All while Riku was doing this, his hand had been rubbing at the brunette's cock through his pants, pulling back from the nub with only a string of saliva to connect them before he looked down at his panting boyfriend. Sora expected to see him grinning like an idiot from getting him in such a state but that wasn't the look he saw. What he saw was the same face Riku had on him when he was studying his photographs, studying his work and taking in every bit of detail he could so that he could commit it to memory. It only made the brunette blush even more, surprised to feel the other's hands undoing his pants even while he continued to look at his face.

It wasn't long before his pants were wiggled off his body, Riku gently stroking him through his boxers and making his boyfriend mewl. After a few minutes, the silverette gently pulled the other's boxers down to his knees, watching as his erection sprang up now that it was free. This only had the brunette's face covered in red, gulping slightly as he looked up at Riku.

Before the other moved on, he gently leaned down and kissed Sora's lips, hands gently stroking his sides. "Calm down," he whispered, leaning down and kissing his neck. "I promise it's nothing to be embarrassed about," It was like the silverette could sense how nervous Sora was. He knew he had never let anyone get this far before in a relationship and he could remember the first time he had ever let someone get this far. He knew to take it easy and let Sora know that he had nothing to be afraid about or ashamed of. This was a beautiful thing and he would make sure he knew that by the end of the night.

After Sora's slight shaking had stopped, he moved back down to his erection, gently stroking it and making the other moan out from the direct contact. He did this a few times before he leaned down, surprising Sora as he took the head into his mouth, Sora's moans only getting louder. This time Riku allowed the smallest of grins to turn the corners of his lips up,

As Riku gently began to suck, Sora's hands grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly, moaning out with his eyes closed. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before and he knew that he needed to keep his voice down. These walls weren't exactly the thickest. He didn't want one of their neighbors complaining to him tomorrow about the noise. One, it was embarrassing, and two, he didn't want to see the sly grins on their faces. Everyone had been dogging him from the beginning about not letting Riku have his way with him yet.

He gasped when the other began to take in more, his back arching off the bed slightly as his body shook from the sudden jolt of pleasure moving through him. He felt the other's hands stroking his thighs gently, pushing them a little farther apart as his mouth stopped at the base of the brunette's cock, feeling the head hitting the back of his boyfriend's throat. Holy fuck goddamn fucking—Sora had never felt something like this before in his life. It had his back completely off the bed, hands nearly tearing at his sheets while his whole body shook in pleasure. He didn't know how Riku did it but god damn he loved it.

He could feel the other's lip smirking around his cock but he didn't care right now. He wasn't even able to focus on how embarrassed he felt from his body's responses. Moans filled the room as Riku began to bob his head, making Sora's body tingle every time Riku's mouth engulfed his cock, his body becoming unbearably hot after a few minutes. Sora was engrossed in everything about this ordeal. The warm heat surrounding him as it encased his erection over and over, the friction the edges of Riku's mouth made as he bobbed his head, the sucking noises that intermingled with his moans, the way the bed slightly creaked from their motions, the way the silverette's hands gently moved over his thighs as if telling him everything would be alright. It was driving him crazy and he new it wouldn't be much longer before he came.

All the heat was building up in the pit of his stomach, gathering there as his boyfriend moved his head even faster. Suddenly, a strong sensation moved through him, going up his spine and down through his legs and making his toes curl. His back arched up once more, body shaking as his hands tightened their grip on the sheets. His eyes saw stars and before he knew it, he was panting heavily, body trembling as if to get the last waves of pleasure out.

He stared up at the ceiling, his view suddenly being blocked as Riku crawled up, licking his lips before leaning down and kissing him gently, allowing their lips to touch as the brunette caught his breath. The silence that blanketed them was comfortable; feeling the silverette gently lay beside him and kissing the top of his head. When he spoke, his found his voice a bit shaky and still trying to recover from its use. "Y-You're really good at that," he managed out, feeling Riku smiling against his head.

He didn't want to admit that he had gotten a lot of practice over the years. He felt as though he might have been a disappointment to the brunette for being so promiscuous over the years for multiple reasons, reasons he didn't want to talk about right now. All he could do was hold the other gently and kiss his head over and over. Even though he hadn't been the one to receive any pleasure, he was in a bit of a high. He hadn't thought the brunette would ever let him get this far. Before Sora could make any mention of Riku not getting anything, the silverette was able to lull him into a comfortable sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, I'm so proud of my little baby!" Aerith cried as she practically choked her son in a hug. They were a funny sight at the train station as several women laughed softly at the behavior while a few men chuckled as they walked by. It didn't look like anyone else was having such a passionate greeting as Sora was and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed no matter how happy he was to see his mother again.

"Mom, please, you're choking me," he managed out, the women loosening her grip just enough so that he could breathe but kept her hold tight.

"It's been three whole months since I've gotten to see my little baby boy and he comes back to tell me he got all A's on his finals! I'm just the happiest mother alive!" she cried, finally letting go and ruffling his hair. "Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate, I'll even let you get extra toppings!" she said, Sora following along behind her with his bag over his shoulder. It wasn't like he needed a lot of clothes for four days. "So, what day will Riku and his mother be coming?" she asked, a grin on her face as they climbed into the car.

He rolled his eyes, throwing his bag into the back seat. "Tomorrow afternoon. They're only staying _one_ night okay? So don't get any bright ideas," he said, wrinkling his nose at his mother.

"Mhm, sure. I hope you and Riku don't mind sharing a room though. I turned the second guest bedroom into a studio for me," she said, trying to hide her grin that time but failing miserably.

"_Mom._ I know you're excited I'm dating someone again but could you leave it alone?" he asked, pouting at her.

She grinned, laughing softly at her son. "Yeah okay. Sorry dear. But I really did give myself a studio to work with. It's much cheaper having one at home than having to rent one out," she said, turning into the main road to head towards the ice cream shop. "And now that I'm having that show in the art museum, I've got to work twice as much as before. But it's been bringing me in a bunch of money. They bought the three pieces I took as an example and are paying me to make more. I'm sure they'll sell them for higher prices but I don't mind," she chatted away happily.

Sora smiled, listening to his mother. He loved when she was happy. He had always thought she deserved to be happy and now that things were looking up for her artwork, she definitely sounded much happier than before. "That's great mom," he said, looking at her as she beamed, pulling into the parking lot for the ice cream shop. "So…how much ice cream are we talking about here?" he asked with a grin, Aerith laughing happily as they climbed out and went inside.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sora was nervous: extremely and extraordinarily nervous. Here he was at the train station, his mother sitting beside him on the bench as they waited for Riku's train to come in. Today was it. The day Riku would be bringing his mother and they'd be staying the night at his house. It was only one night. He could handle it. But he couldn't stop thinking about how nervous he was to meet Riku's mother. Riku seemed to have no problem meeting Aerith, he charmed his way into her heart the day they met. But Sora wasn't as charming or dashing as Riku and definitely couldn't make that kind of impression in a heartbeat. It was driving him insane that he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Sora, dear, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. Besides, you've only been dating for what, three months? No need to feel so nervous unless you think your relationship is that serious," his mother said, eyeing him as she waited for his answer.

"Mommm, it's not that serious yet but I can't help it. I've never gotten to this point in a relationship before and I've only ever met parents of friends. It's a little easier to meet someone's mother when you're only friends. Then there are no expectations of you or worries about how you think they want you to act and be. I mean, I know I should be myself but what if she doesn't like me as myself or she thinks I'm not good enough for her son or she hates me enough to try to drive me away? There are so many possibilities!" he cried, groaning as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh jeez Sora, calm down. What if she likes you and thinks you're just the sweetest, most adorable boy she's ever met and thinks you two should just get married?" she asked with a grin, Sora rolling his eyes at this.

"Mom…aren't most parents pretty protective when their children are dating someone and it's it the last thought in their minds for them to get married?" he asked, raising and eyebrow as she grinned cattily at him.

"Oh no, if I could have my way, I would force you two to get married right away. You just make a darling couple!" she grinned, patting his shoulder. "And I'm sure you would have lovely babies too."

Sora blanched at this, staring at his mother in startled surprise. "I can't have babies!" he cried, covering his face in embarrassment. "And you're the only mother crazy enough to try to force marriage on her own son!"

The next time he looked out at her, he paled, watching her grin grow wide. "Oh, so you're the girl of the relationship? Tell me dear…just how far have you gone?" she asked, leaning closer to hear her son. "I have to know if I need to give you the whole birds and the…birds conversation."

Sora groaned again, face still hidden behind his hands. "Mom, can we please let it go?" he asked, peeking out just to see her pouting. "Please?" he asked again, her pout remaining. "For now?"

"Fine. For now. But you'll still have to tell me. I have a good feeling I'll have to give you the birds and the…birds conversation for this relationship," she said, her grin appearing again. "But going back to our conversation earlier…what do you mean by yet?" she asked.

"What? What conversation?"

"You said, 'Mommm, it's not that serious yet but I can't help it'." The older woman said, mimicking her son's voice.

Sora blinked, watching her gaze expectantly at him, biting his lower lip. "Well…" he started, unsure of how to continue. "I just think that Riku's different from Leon or Axel. He kept driving me crazy until I agreed to go out with him and as soon as I did, he started acting like a perfect gentleman. He never pushes me to do anything I don't feel comfortable with…he always surprises me and he's there to comfort me if I'm having a tough day… He throws away everything he needs to do if I'm upset just to have someone to talk to and he takes me out to do things I've never thought of doing. Our second date he took me to ballroom dancing lessons," he told her, feeling as though he was spilling his heart out to his mother about his relationship. He didn't really like confessing all these to Demyx since the other wasn't serious very often.

Aerith smiled at her son gently, giving a small nod. "He sounds amazing sweetheart. You sound like you really like him and I can see why you would expect this relationship to become serious. But don't count it completely okay?" she asked him softly.

"But I thought you supported this relationship more than a hundred percent," he said confused.

"I do honey…but…I know from experience that you shouldn't expect too much in a new relationship. He sounds absolutely perfect for you and I'm glad that you're happy...I just want you to remember to not be too hasty okay?" she said, gently cupping Sora's cheek for a minute before brushing her fingers through his hair. "But you better try your hardest to make sure you're both giving your all if you really want to make sure you want to continue dating him."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not being too hasty. I know better than that. I'm careful about people and it took a while for him to really earn my trust," he admitted.

"That's my boy. Now then, I think it's a good time to end this conversation because the train's just now coming in," she said with a smile, nodding her head towards the platform. "Now, go greet him with a kiss!" she declared with a grin, Sora rolling his eyes as he stood, waiting patiently for the other to get off.

It took a few minutes before they opened the doors, lines of people climbing off. He smiled when he saw Riku, the silverette smiling right back as he began to walk towards him, immediately scooping the brunette up in a hug, kissing him gently before he set him down again. "I apologize in advance."

"What? What for?" he asked, blinking when a whole group of silverettes appeared from out of the train, gaping in surprise.

"My brothers heard about the trip with mom and they wanted to come too." he said, sighing. "But they're getting a hotel. I made them promise," he said to ease some of Sora's worry.

"You have a lot of brothers," he said, watching as they approached them with an older woman. She was at least a decade older than his mother but that was to be expected with five sons.

Riku chuckled, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist and keeping him close. "Sora, this is my family. You already know Yazoo, that's Kadaj, Loz, Sephiroth, and then my beautiful mother Maribell," he said, the woman smiling at her son.

"You flatter me honey. I'm Maribell, it's nice to meet you Sora. I'm sorry about the extra luggage. These men are all strong willed so when they set their minds to it, there's no convincing them otherwise," she said, hitting the closest son's, Loz's, chest. "I hope there's enough room in the car if you don't mind dropping them off at the hotel."

"Of course there is. We don't mind at all. So who's all this?" Aerith asked, coming up behind her son. "Oh Riku! It's good to see you again! I've heard you've been keeping my little Sora in line!" she said excitedly, grinning at her son's boyfriend.

"Of course. Can't have him running around wildly can we?" he asked, soon turning to introduce everyone again.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you! What hotel are you staying at?" she asked. There were only two hotels on the whole island since it was so small so it wasn't like there was a huge worry about where to go.

"The Island Resort," Yazoo spoke up, giving Aerith a courteous nod. "We appreciate the ride ma'am."

"Oh dear, Aerith will do. Calling me ma'am makes me feel old," she chastised lightly before motioning her head towards the luggage cart that was being unloaded. "Now then, go ahead and get all your luggage. I'll bring the car to the front," she said before kissing her son's cheek. "Miss Maribell, would you like to join me? I'm sure we have much to discuss," she asked, the two mothers sharing a grin that made both boys shudder.

As they walked off, Sora sighed to himself, looking up at Riku. "I definitely did not expect that," he told him, resting his head on Riku's shoulder as the other navigated them to follow after his brothers.

"Yeah, I kept it a secret from them but when I started packing last night, they found out. Sorry," he said, glancing down at the other.

"I guess you can't help it. I'm just relieved they're staying at a hotel. We definitely wouldn't have enough room in the house for them. I think my mom bought a guest bed to put in her studio just for your mother," he said. They had gone earlier that week since she had already sold off all the furniture that had been in the room before. It was smaller than the guest bed they used to have but that meant it didn't take too much room out of her studio.

"Oh? Then where will I be sleeping?" Riku asked nonchalantly.

"My room. Mother insists." he said.

"And you don't?"

"Well…no…it's not that I don't want you to sleep in my room but my mom tends to meddle and is _really_ pushing for us to be together," he said, looking up at Riku. "She's very insistent."

"I can tell. What were the plans when we got back to your house?" he asked, stopping in front of the luggage.

"Well, we planned on having lunch first but afterwards we can go out to the beach if you want. Mom wants to have a barbecue tonight for dinner and there's a spot we like to use for that. So we figured we could just go ahead and take everything out when we head out to the beach. And since your brothers are here, a barbecue sounds like an excellent idea," he said with a smile. "Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Anything with you sounds perfect," Riku answered, grinning at the other. Sora stuck out his tongue at the answer, watching him pick up both his and Maribell's bags, both small of course, before Sora led everyone outside where his mother had already pulled the car up. They had a tough time trying to figure out how to seat everyone in the car. In the end, Aerith and Maribell sat in the front, Sora sat on Riku's lap with Kadaj and Sephiroth beside them in the back while Yazoo and Loz pushed the bags to the side to sit in the trunk.

The ride to the hotel felt awkward and quiet. Most of Riku's brothers gave off a weird air. It was either scary or just…untouchable. Especially Sephiroth who had a mixture of both. It was odd but he knew he had heard the name somewhere before. Sephiroth…Sephiroth...Sephiroth! That was the guy that always made Cloud's mood sour! Leon complained to him about it all the time. Of course it would be his luck that one of Riku's brothers is the man to cause his friend so much grief. Leon would have a field day when he told him that.

After a few minutes, Aerith was pulling up in front of the Island Resort. "Alright you four, come by the house about three thirty and we'll all go to the beach together. Besides, I need some strong men to carry the grill," she said, giving them all a flashy smile.

"Of course. Just have Riku text us the address and we'll arrive right on time," Yazoo said from the trunk as it opened. "Until then," he said, giving another nod as they all grabbed their appropriate bags and went to check into the hotel after closing the trunk.

After that she drove the four of them to the house, chitchatting away with Maribell while Sora continued to sit in Riku's lap. "I kind of wish I could stay here a bit longer," Riku whispered in Sora's ear, making the brunette smile. "Two days and one night is a really short time."

"Mm, well maybe you can stay until the end of break? You'll have to wash your clothes every day but after tomorrow we only have Saturday and Sunday left," he whispered back, glancing at Riku to see his reaction.

"I'll see if I can convince my mother. During breaks she wants the whole family to be together since we're usually busy with school and everything," he said in turn, nuzzling against the brunette's neck. "But I do love the idea. Especially if I'm still allowed to share your room," he added on teasingly.

Sora gave him a look before he began to laugh, hitting one of the arms wrapped around his waist. "Mhm, I'm sure you would," he said as his mother pulled into the driveway.

"Alright, everyone out! I'm making tacos for lunch!" Aerith called as she climbed out and went to the door to unlock it. It only took a few minutes for everyone to be walking through the doorway. Riku carried his mother's bag while Sora took Riku's to his room. When he came out, Riku had settled on the couch while his mother and Maribell where in the kitchen, talking as Aerith began lunch.

Sora sighed as he sat beside Riku, nuzzling against him as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Now he could finally get a good look at Riku's mother. She was shorter than all her sons, he had noticed that earlier, and she didn't have a hint of silver in her hair. It was more like a platinum blonde that went down to her shoulder blades. She was lithe but had a bright air about her just like his mother. It seemed they were very much alike.

"Noticing where I get my dashingly good looks from?" Riku asked, jolting Sora out of his stare fest.

"What?" he asked, looking back at his boyfriend.

"You were staring so intently I could only assume you were noticing where I got my good looks from," he grinned, Sora rolling his eyes at this.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be so full of yourself," he said, smacking him in the chest lightly. "Wanna watch a movie or something while we wait?" he asked, stretching out slightly.

"Nah, I'm good with just holding you like this. Besides, I know you have questions about my brothers. Shoot," he said, grinning at the brunette's gaping mouth.

"Okay, fine. What are they like? And why did they want to come? I didn't really get the feeling they were here to meet their baby brother's boyfriend," he said, getting into a comfortable enough position while still being able to see the other's face as they talked.

"Okay…well…Sephiroth is the oldest and he's the most like my father, business-like, kind of cold, and cut off. Loz is the second oldest and the oldest out of the triplets. Yazoo was second and then Kadaj. And then there's me. But to be honest, you would never know that Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz are triplets. Yazoo is the most mature out of the three and Kadaj kind of never grew out of his rebellious teenage years. And honestly, I don't think Loz made it out of his toddler years," he said with a laugh.

"Loz was the one who really wanted to come today and he wouldn't stop whining unless we made it a family event. Minus my dad of course since he never takes time off work," he told him. "I think Sephiroth is really against being here but he's also really protective of mother."

"You know, I thought I recognized his name and turns out he's always making Leon's boyfriend's mood sour," he said, watching Riku for a minute.

"Who is it?"

"Cloud Strife I believe." he said.

"Ah…Cloud was one of Sephiroth's old boyfriends before he started working. There's a several year age difference but it never really bothered anyone. But when Sephiroth started working full time after he graduated college, he didn't have much time to spend with Cloud. I don't know all the details, I remember them fighting and Cloud calling him a 'possessive, work obsessed demon'. So I think it ended on a sour note," he said with a small laugh.

"Oh. I guess I could see that. It always sucks when relationships end badly," he said, starting to smell the beef for the tacos. His mother made chicken tacos sometimes too and Sora loved them. "What about Yazoo? He has his own restaurant. How'd he get started on that?" he asked.

"Mm…I think it had something to do with father ignoring us for work so he kind of asked for the money to get started on it. It's turned out well though and I don't think Yazoo talks to him anymore other than to pay him back for all the money," he said, shrugging. "But Yazoo and Sephiroth are the only successful brothers so far. Loz keeps changing his major in college so when he would have graduated maybe two years ago, he won't graduate for another two," he said. "And Kadaj…I have no idea what Kadaj is doing. He's very…secretive about his life," he said.

Sora laughed at this, smiling to himself. "But it must be nice to have so many brothers. I miss Roxas a lot. We never really get to see each other. Ever. I mean, we talk on the phone a lot, usually whenever it fits his schedule but it's been a while since we've gotten to see each other," he admitted.

"Yeah, it must be tough for you. I can't imagine being separated from my twin all the time. Maybe whenever he has free time he can come visit you at the dorms," he suggested, kissing the other's temple. "I wouldn't mind letting him have you for _one_ day," he teased.

"Ha. Ha. No offense, but my brother comes before you," he said. "I'll always have family there for me but you…I don't know," he teased right back.

"Ouch, right in the heart. That's where it hurts," he said, pretending to clutch his heart in despair. "Maybe one day I'll be able to hold a firm piece of your heart," he said with a grin.

"Maybe. But we won't know for sure for a long time."

"We can only hope I guess."

"Mhm."

Sora felt ready to fall asleep with how comfortable he was but before he could nod off entirely, his mother called them in for lunch. He was tempted to just ignore her but Riku gently pushed the other up and off of him, standing up and stretching. "Come on. Let's go eat. Afterwards you can take a nap," he said, helping Sora get off the couch before they headed into the kitchen.

"Aw, is my little baby sleepy?" Aerith asked grinning at her son happily.

Sora stuck his tongue out at her, his mother laughing as they all took a seat at the table, Aerith telling Maribell and Riku to dig in firsts. 'Guests are always treated like royalty in the Hikari household' was what she always said. He supposed it was a good policy.

After everyone was done making their own tacos and starting to eat, Maribell spoke up. "So Sora, Riku tells me you're studying graphic design. Do you like it?" she asked, giving the brunette a smile.

He was a bit shocked by the sudden address, looking up at the blonde woman and trying to give a reply as quickly as possible. "Y-Yes. I do. It's really interesting but I can tell that I have a lot to learn." he replied.

She chuckled, nodding her head. "Yes… That is why you're in school after all. Riku also tells me that you're pretty good at it. I'd love to see some of your work some time. I saw some of the paintings your mother has done and I can see where you get your talent. That is, if your work is any good," she said.

Sora glanced at Riku, the silverette giving him a smile to help him calm down a bit. "Y-Yes, I have all my work on my flash drive if you'd like to see it later tonight," he offered, although he was nervous to hear what she would tell him.

"Of course. I have to make sure that my son's _prospective_ future life partner has talent and will help bring bread to the table," she said with a smile, putting extra emphasis on the word 'prospective'. Sora had to rake his brain to remember what the word was before remembering that it meant 'expected'. Holy shit. Expected? She expected him to be Riku's life partner? What had he been telling her?

"R-Right. Um, tonight after we get back from the beach then," he said, looking down at his now empty plate. When had he finished his last taco? It dawned on him that he had dropped the last half of it on the floor, blushing darkly. "I'll get that," he said, immediately standing and getting a few paper towels and some cleaner. He could hear Riku chuckling at him and he gave him a look to warn him. He didn't like having high expectations put on him when he had barely just met the woman. What did she mean by expected life partner?

Trying to steer the conversation away, Riku chimed in. "Mom, did Miss Aerith tell you we were having a barbecue for dinner? We could always ask Sephiroth and the other's to bring some ingredients for it so that the Hikari's aren't paying for everything," he suggested, Sora hoping the woman took the bait.

"Oh, that's awfully sweet of you to offer Riku but you don't have to."

"Oh no, I think it's a brilliant idea. We'll call it a way to make up for bringing extra people along. Besides, Loz and Kadaj can eat a lot," Meribell spoke, leaning on the table and smiling at Aerith. "So would you let us? I could always asked them to bring a few fresh vegetables for kebabs."

"That's a wonderful idea! I wasn't sure if four steaks would be able to stretch between seven of us. But kebabs would make it absolutely perfect!" Aerith said excitedly, clapping her hands together once in excitement.

"Did you need anything else? More drinks, plates?" Maribell asked.

"More drinks might be helpful but we have the paper plates and silverware taken care of. And we have ice out in the freezer so that's okay. What kinds of vegetables do you normally like with your kebabs?"

"Oh, things like bell peppers, garden tomatoes, zucchini…things like that." she said.

"I've never tried zucchini before but it sounds great."

"Well then, I'll make sure that's a priority when my sons bring the vegetables to the house."

"Great, I think I have some kebab sticks in the kitchen somewhere. I'll look before we take off to the beach. But speaking of zucchini, have you ever tried sautéing it?" she asked, completely focused on Maribell now.

"Oh no, I've never thought about trying it. Have you ever tried adding them as a layer in a vegetable casserole? It's positively delicious," she said with a smile, leaning on the table as her own attention was complete stuck on her conversation with Aerith.

Sora felt relieved now that the conversation had steered somewhere else, lightly tapping the other's foot with his own underneath the table and sending him a look asking what he had been telling her.

Riku shook his head and rose his shoulders to show he didn't understand what he was asking, standing up to help clear the dishes. "Thanks for lunch Miss Aerith," he said, the woman giving him a warm smile before continuing her conversation with Maribell that had started to move into healthy recipes.

Sora added in his thanks as well before he and Riku did the dishes and disappeared upstairs in his room. "What the hell have you been telling her?" he asked as soon as they closed his door.

Riku was taken back by this and shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I was just telling her about your work. I think you're really good for a beginner," he said, sitting on the other's bed and leaning back against the headboard.

"She said the word 'prospective' which means expected. Why the hell is she expecting me to be your future life partner?" he asked, hands on his hips as he glared at Riku. He refused to get cornered into a relationship with someone just because it was expected of him. Everything was going well between them but this could definitely be a deal breaker.

Riku groaned at this, hand on his forehead. "That woman…I swear she's out to scare away all my boyfriends," he said, looking back at the brunette. "She does this to any boyfriend she meets, even if it's an accident that we run into each other on the streets. She doesn't believe that I'll ever really settle down with anyone so if I actually have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, for more than a month, it's like she tries to sabotage it. I think she just gets so excited about my relationship she unintentionally tries to ruin it," he told him, motioning for the brunette to sit beside him.

Sora eyed him wearily before doing as the other wanted, biting his lower lip for a minute. "Are you really that bad? I mean, I know a lot of people, and I mean practically the whole damn college, is surprised that we're still dating. But are you really that bad with dating?" he asked. "Or is it that you got bored easily?"

"I _was_ that bad before we started dating. I guess you could say that I got bored easily with other people but there's just something about you that I just can't help but adore," he said, arm around the brunette and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about what she said. She's just amazed that we've been going out for three months. Second longest relationship I've ever had," he said.

Sora sighed, raising an eyebrow up at him. "Okay, but you're going to have to tell her to back up if she starts up with that life partner stuff again. I will _not_ be cornered into staying in a relationship. I want our relationship to be real the whole way through," he said, resting his head against his shoulder once more.

"Yeah, me too." he said, smiling as he rested his head against the other's. "Now, how about we take that nap. But first I need to text your address to Yazoo," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and writing it down as Sora told him while adding that they needed to bring the vegetables for the kebab before he sent it. They soon snuggled into each other, Sora's tiredness suddenly coming back, suddenly making him unable to help but fall asleep.

Riku held him as he felt the other's breathing slow down to a natural rhythm, smiling to himself. But he was livid with his mother. He couldn't help but feel as though she was sabotaging the one relationship he wanted to work out. She _knew_ he had liked Sora for a long time. It was just a chance happening he had met him again at the graduation party all those years later. It was a chance happening that he absolutely could not let slip by. He took advantage of it the moment he could and he couldn't explain how happy he was that things were going so well.

He didn't know when the right time would be to tell Sora about this but he didn't think it would be right now. Maybe after they got to a year he could tell him. But now wasn't the time. He didn't want to jeopardize their relationship by freaking the younger out. Sora was already so weary of the reason Riku had wanted to date him in the first place and he didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Even though Sora had begun to trust him more. (Their last date had certainly proven it.)

Sighing, he ran a hand through the other's hair gently, nuzzling against it as he listened the other breath, closing his eyes. He was hoping more than anything in the world that they would end up working out. He didn't want to be one of those silly day dreamers only because he would have this set image of how things would turn out and who knows how it would hurt him later after waiting all these years to finally start dating his little brunette. And he needed to remember to stay away from possessives. Sora may be cute and adorable but he did have a mind of his own. He would go ballistic if he heard Riku ever refer to him as 'his' seriously. So many things depended on what would happen in the future and he needed to stop thinking about it.

Unfortunately for him, he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about all the possibilities, outcomes, things he needed to stay away from, and thing he needed to improve on. His mind was full of thoughts and never even realized when Sora had awoken an hour later, not saying a word just to watch his face and figure out what he was thinking.


End file.
